Necessary Actions
by loka-cameroon
Summary: As Lokasenna plays out and Loki is chained, a secret is told to Loki by Sigyn that will change the course of the myths as we know. I lost interest, meaning no Violette. May have a twin story to it all. Check back.
1. Troubling News

This is my first story on this site so pardon any oddities. I did my best to follow the guidelines. The plot comes in on Lokasenna, or Loki's Quarrel, which is where Loki, the Trickster God, insults many of the gods. I tried to follow Norse mythology as best I can, and taking the view point of Loki himself, but I did add an extra part, which no, is not proven or even a part of the stories at all. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Necessary Actions<span>

Leaping stealthily behind many of the god's and goddess's seats, I felt anger and denial cackle in the air, as the Aesir's emotions flared with every honest word I said. But who can blame me for speaking such words against my greatest friends, and at the same time, greatest foes.

Long have I lived with these gods, filling their expectations with my "disrespectful" actions. So many times have I saved them and got them splendid presents in the meantime! For I am the one who presented Thor with Mjollnir, Odin with Sleipnir, and dozens of other such stories! But how ever do they repay me for these deeds? By punishing me for my tricks that come only with who I am and treating my children horribly, chaining Fenrir and what not.

So if once and awhile I wish to point out that they are not perfect either, do I not have right?

My words stunned many, expelling the same number from this perfect game of insults of mine. Some answered back, and some, like Braggi, needed others to come to their aide for them, so unlike a true warrior. My silver tongue stained many, catching them off guard, and was I so pleased! And other lords laughed at this, chuckling at the misdeeds and misfortunes of others, that this feast became so merry and gay, under the rule of my own game. This is no quarrel, no Lokasenna, as many have beheld it, but a whimsical exercise, so as to speak!

Even dear Sigyn smiled to herself in the back of the room!

So then why do many consider this to be my evil?

And just as I was about to really scratch the surface of Sif, who but Thor marched into the hall. Dropping into his grand seat, clearly starving by how he looked at the feast, Thor demanded upon what game the others had been playing so to upset so many of the players.

"A game of prose that Loki holds in which all must rattle off insults," Aegir explained to the Lightning God.

"Of course Loki would hold such a demonic competition!" Thor exclaimed.

"Oh, come now, Thor," said Sif, her pale fingers sliding through her gold hair. "I just about to speak up to Loki!"

The bright-eyed wife poured me a glass of wine as she claimed her reputation to be clean and unspoiled by rumour. As she announced such a reputation, I could not help but smirk at the falsehood of it all. Unable to hold my wise tongue, I drank from the glass deeply and made quite the poem of how the great Sif cheated on Thor with none other than me.

My smile withered, though, as Thor stood from his seat, making Mjollnir quite prominent as he did so. My gaze shifted to Sigyn and back quickly, and from what I could tell, she was more horrified, over Thor coming towards me, than angry at my unfaithfulness, which I somewhat now regret, giving the situation.

Even though my life was now in danger of being lost to the hammer, I was put ill at ease of the fact that Sigyn still stood there, hoping for my safe escape, and supporting me and all. I knew she loved me, despite the foul acts I have committed in the last several years of our marriage. But what could you expect of such a Trickster such as myself? I have not only embedded my seed in Sigyn, but also Angrboda, Sif, the wife of Tyr, and gave birth to Odin's steed by Svadilfari. And every time, she forgave me, and contrary to what the others believe, _I really am grateful to her_. In my eyes, only she can see past to my misunderstood soul.

"Oh Loki, dear, you better run," Sigyn mouthed.

As Thor raised his hammer high above me, ready to strike, I ducked under his arm and fled the hall. I heard the others laugh at my cowardice, heard the deep voice of Odin and nag-like voice of Frigg calling after me, calling me a fall-out with the rest of the deity. Oh how embarrassing for me!

Exiting the great doors of the hall I became aware of the scrape of chairs being thrown back and the footsteps of the deities rushing after me, Thor sounding off in front. It is his strength and hammer that attracts the others to follow him in their eagerness to see violence, especially since I am the victim. It only takes one person to ruin the mindset of all others, I suppose.

With a gasp of strained effort, Sigyn caught up to me and matched my pace, staying loyal even now. I _really_ can't repay her for all of this.

"Sigyn, you have to keep back, I can't risk you getting hurt," I told her, grasping her hand.

"No, Loki, I stay with you 'til the end. And I have news," Sigyn said, slightly smiling and holding a hand to her green-clad stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"Dear if this wasn't such a terrible situation we would celebrate merrily, but right now, you must go, especially now!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide from shock. How long has she kept this away from me? At least a day. At least. But this must be set aside for another moment.

Sigyn slowly fell behind, trying to delay the moment our hands could no longer touch. Before she was totally out of range from my forced pace, I brought her palm up to my lips, kissing her softly before letting her fall back into the crowd, and hopefully, to the very back. As I picked up the pace for my own benefit, I ran up to the stream and transformed into a salmon, skimming along the dirt and gold-flecked bottom. One of the warriors eventually, came up, though, and to my dismay, caught me up into his grasp. Thor caught up as I shifted back into my true form and backed up against one of the trees, quaking with pure terror.

"Loki, you murdered Baldr and now you have disgraced your fellow _whole_ gods. Perhaps a giant does not truly belong among us. Bring forth Vali and Narfi!" Odin called, stepping up before Thor as the real leader.

I watched in horror as my sons were brought forward, their brownish-red hair wild after being woken up and their green eyes filled with fear. I loathed watching my sons being taken up in such a manner, being disturbed just for me when they are actually a welcomed part of Aesir society. Already have three of my children been banished, and now I must watch these two be tortured! One of the warriors stepped up and grasped me tightly as Odin ordered Vali to be changed into a wolf with little knowledge but how to kill. I struggled to draw back my now distant son, to save Narfi, but I had to watch as Vali turned on Narfi and soon, both of their lifes had been extinguished, their voices silenced forever. Even over the cries of the other Aesir, I could hear Sigyn weeping.

"Why has no one brought Sigyn into mind? Why have you forgotten the mother of these beloved sons?" I shrieked, struggling harder. The cries and sobs of Sigyn wounded me deeply, cutting my soul, equalling the pain of losing Narfi and Vali.

No one answered my calls.

* * *

><p>Not long after, I have been strapped down by Odin's orders with the intestines of Narfi, my other son already deceased. Skadi places a snake over me, bewitched to drop poison on me every second, of every day, never-ending. But Sigyn stayed with me, weeping over her sons' death and my imprisonment, catching the venom with a bowl and only letting the liquid touch me when the dish was full.<p>

But she never talked much of her pregnancy. She kept it secret from the others, and hid her growing belly with an array of cloth and distracting jewels. No one noticed but me, and only because we had such a strong bond.

Odin bless her, I fear for her safety.

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope the whole pregnancy thing doesn't seem to weird, but it does advance the whole plot in the next chapter, so forgive me for that. I also thought it would be equalling out Loki's children, since it would then be three for Angrbroda and three for Sigyn. I am fully aware of Loki impregnating Tyr's wife and I assure you all that it will be addressed later. Please review it!<p> 


	2. The Explanation

"Loki?" Sigyn whispers, pulling my dark maroon hair back from emerald green eyes. My eyes flutter open, weak, my sight barely coming back to me after my eyes had been burned by the poison. I would gladly survive this fate for the rest of eternity just to see her sweet face and loving stare, even if tears permanently lingered upon the brink of her lower eyelashes. I longed to lift my hand and brush away her deep brown and blonde-streaked hair, to feel the soft texture of her pale white skin, but I content myself with simply gazing into her matching brown eyes, now flaked with my shade of green.

"Yes, Sigyn?" I whisper, licking my lips, which have just barely grown back with new pink skin, patching over old scars.

This is my curse, to lay here helpless except for Sigyns' caring help, feeling the burning liquid upon my worn skin every time my love must leave to empty the bowl. How I writhe when she leaves my side! But Lokasenna, in my mind, at least, was worth it all, except for the sacrifice of her freedom. The Aesir must know the extent of their cruel and cynical power. They call my humour dark and sadistic, but they themselves have little concern for the mortals' actual welfare. I needed to say something, and I know my wife feels the same.

But was it worth our sons?

These thoughts plague me, and I sometimes welcome the pain just to relieve me of the mental sufferings, and I know others have felt that way before too.

"Loki, please tell me of your past again. How you became who you are and why we are here now," Sigyn pleads.

"Oh, Sigyn, so much pain in those times. Must I taste freedom in my mind again, for a story's sake?" I sigh.

"Please, Loki? For me, who sits here willingly by your side?"

I laugh softly, hoarsely. How is it that the Trickster God himself can be tricked? And by one who does not even have such a personality! But she is my match, and always shall I fall victim to her gentle coaxing. But I will gladly conform anytime, for her.

"Well, anything for you, love," I resign, dropping my head back against the rocks, a smile still playing upon my lips.

Years ago, when I was so much younger, I travelled about, never finding a true home, but instead learning priceless secrets of the world. Ah, I never was much of a physical-oriented lad. Indeed, my Jotun companions would sometimes remark on my being more Elf than Giant. I always laughed at their accusing, of being rather a lass, or some other story similar to that. Litheness never helped out my reputation much, but it instead formed my skill in trickery and such. How I laughed whenever I slipped past those fools in ease after ruining them!

Now, as we both know, I was eventually welcomed into Asgard. Well, no, not welcomed, more like forced into a part of the community, against all other's wishes. I know I caused the discomfort of so many others, and usually I would laugh and say my mission was accomplished, but being hated is what no one ever wants, no matter how discarded and used before. As I stayed on, I watched my first son be tricked into chains, my second son be latched to cover the circumference of Midgard, and to see my little darling be locked up in Niflheim, the Underworld. How cruel it was!

I can see Fenrir being a bit scary for his sheer height and wolfish features, but he should not have been chained. And Jormungand may have been a lengthy serpent, but he was good at heart, and did not deserve to be abandoned under the waves. And Hel, she was so sweet, though half-dead, and I am shocked at Thor for bedding her at three days old and sad at her being placed on her own in the Land of the Dead, for she deserved to be loved other than feared.

My children were pure, but the Aesir saw only looks, and that just proves how shallow they are, how careless!

We know the stories, Sigyn, the tales of how I became impregnated by a horse just so a wall was not finished, how I tricked Thiazi so that we may keep Idun and her Golden Apples, how I got so many of the Aesir's precious treasures, Mjollnir and whatnot, and even the story of Baldr.

"Yes, what did happen there, Loki?" Sigyn interrupts.

Goodness, I certainly hoped this would not come up. See, all of the seers have said that Baldr shall be reborn after the end of the world so that he may rule the realms when it has been rebuilt. That means that he would have to die, hence why Baldr probably had all of those prophetic dreams of his death. Odin knew it, and wandered long days of how this could ever be dealt with, how this death could be accomplished for the rebirth. He obviously needed something to ensure that Baldr get to the only world that shall survive Ragnorak - the Land of the Dead, Niflheim.

So, me being the Trickster God and his blood-brother, Odin enlisted my help, and how could I refuse? One must never turn down the Allfather when he seeks help on such an important matter. Thus, I spent those long days with him, planning it out, learning the secrets. I, myself, was under oath never to harm Baldr, so this got in my way, of course. But Odin pressed on me to start the beginning of the end, to stop putting off the inevitable, and I obeyed.

Disguised as an old woman, I went to Frigg and asked how Baldr stayed so strong even though the other gods were abusing him by throwing otherwise dangerous objects at him. She revealed to me that she had travelled across the world and made all objects swear never to harm Baldr, save one. She told me that mistletoe was still far too young to understand such a thing so she had neglected to make it swear. Now I knew how to bring down the beloved god.

I had nothing against Baldr personally. His whole attitude was fine with me, for he was quite educated and yet not like the other Aesir. He did not have the arrogant and ignorant air of the others-you don't either, of course-and he always was able to come up with an answer to my rather biased questioning. He was Odin's son, a beloved nephew of mine, and I never would have harmed him had I not known he was supposed to be killed. I would never murder anyone without having a logical reason, unlike some other gods..._Thor_.

So I waited until Odin felt the time was right for Baldr to pass on. I went down to Midgard and found a sprig of mistletoe, Baldr's weakness, and whittled it down to a point so it could be used as a dart. I then found a small pub where Baldr was situated, along with his entourage who constantly threw the harmless objects. Quietly, I came up to Hoder, Baldr's blind brother, and spoke to him.

'Why do you sit here so in dismay while the others make merry and have a laugh at dear Baldr?' I asked the blind one.

'Oh, I can hear the others having such a wonderful time, but I cannot see, friend. And a blind one cannot have weapons for fear they would hurt themselves, and so cannot enjoy in the tournaments in which you all can take part in,' he answered sadly.

'Well, come, let me give you the chance to join the party. Here, take hold of this dart and I shall guide your hand,' I offered.

Hoder held out his hand and grasped at the mistletoe dart. Wrapping my thin hand around his wrist and thumb, I pulled back his arm, aimed it at Baldr's back, and let the blind brother throw the weapon. The dart glided smoothly through the mess of other thrown missiles and struck the Handsome God directly on target, piercing through his skin until it reached his heart.

'Cease fire!' Thor bellowed as Baldr fell from his chair. The others stopped their game in fear of the Thunder God and looked wide-eyed as he checked for a heart beat. Quietly, Thor knelt down and listened at the dead one's chest, but he heard nothing, for as he sat back up, he had a sorrowful expression upon his face. 'Baldr is dead!'

There were many shocked gasps and mournful cries throughout the crowd after the god announced this. Finally, Thor looked up with an expression of pure anger and looked pointedly towards me for a second, accusing me before he knew anything.

'Who through this mistletoe dart?' Thor asked angrily. Hodur knew what he had thrown, but he was not told that the plant was Baldr's weakness.

'Mistletoe dart? I didn't know it would be dangerous to him! I was assured that Baldr was protected from all weapons!" Hodur cried out.

'Hodur, you killed Baldr?" Thor gasped.

'Loki gave me the dart. He helped guide me to throw it so I could join in. He didn't tell me it would kill Baldr!' Hodur explained, looking so helpless.

I backed out of the room then. What point was there to stay? So I fled and shifted into a falcon, taking to the skies as Thor and many others called my name in fury. But soon I was out of their range and on my way out of Midgard and into Jotunheim, knowing that no one else could possibly have followed me. As the days passed, I was able to build myself a house with a door in each wall, always open, so that I may know when someone was coming.

There I hid and not even Hel herself could have identified where I was. In the silence I worked upon a net, guessing that the Aesir could possibly invent this technology themselves, and therefore, I needed to know how to escape the device. I practiced long days, undisturbed, until I could no longer take the tranquility of it all, the smoothness. I became paranoid in that place, always suspecting that someday Odin or Thor would charge in and kill me, and I did not want to die so as a coward. So I came back to Asgard.

"Wait, you are not that Giantess that refused to cry?" Sigyn asks, her eyebrows furrowed. I laughed in response.

No, the Giantess was someone else, I had nothing to do with her denial. Honestly, Hel never counted me as a person of the world. I'm more like an outside invader to her. So, whether I wept for Baldr or not like all others but the Giantess did, it would not really matter at all.

No one ever came for me, and I was left alone in peace. What happened to that Giantess, I do not know, for after the messenger left, all took the Giantess to be me without even consulting me first.

Now, when I arrived at Asgard, I found all in Odin's Hall, merry-making and drinking and such in a party thrown by Aegir. As I entered through the grand doors, I found that Aegir's servants, Fimafeng and Eldir, were offering exaggerated compliments to all who entered the hall, even to the elves. But when I stepped in, they said nothing! They just fell silent as though all I have done for the gods meant nothing! I raised an eyebrow, waiting, but Fimafeng shook his head, almost terrified. The act was wrong and presented the god's shallowness once more, so I killed the undeserving soul.

After my slaughtering of Fimafeng, the others, of course, chased me out of the hall. You would know this not, of course, Sigyn, for you had yet to come to the halls.

I waited for some time, my anger building as I recollected all of the times that I bailed the others out and the times that they slipped up without punishment. It must be my title that attracts them to punish me, for everyone else has those fair names like the 'Handsome God' or the 'Thunder God', you know? They always have some nice name to heighten their reputation as beloved gods, but what am I stuck with? The 'Sly One' and all that is placed upon me, all of those unwanted names that imply the evil spirit. So, I must be a natural magnet for such unjust punishments!

Anyway, from my hiding place quite near the grand doors, I watched some other guests come, and heard the singing and cheers from inside, but otherwise sat in lonely silence. After some time of this, I finally caught sight of you, all clad in your green and gold dress that matches my tunics, looking so fair and humble. I shall never forget how softly the moonlight spilled upon your brunette and blonde hair that night, giving your pale skin such a heavenly glow. I simply watched in awe for a moment, observing each graceful step you made, your last taste of true freedom.

After I was sure you had already been seated and was immersed in the feast, no doubt worried about where I was, I crept out from the depths of the shadows and entered the hall once more, confident. I took my seat next to you, obviously aware of the glares that the Aesir gave me, of the ill thoughts they had of me just then. Many mumbled that I should not be allowed to stay, all leading up to the moment that Thor demanded that I leave immediately. But I reminded Odin of the promise he made me that each time someone toasted to him, they must also toast to me.

'Loki, you may stay, but just know that you are not welcome,' Odin told me sternly.

After that is when I started what they afterwards called 'Lokasenna'. You were there, of course, to hear all of my insults towards the others. Even if I did have time to make all others fall victim to my tongue, I would have instantly lost upon gazing upon you, Sigyn. Sif may claim to have an untarnished reputation, but you have the gift of being able to say that with truth. Sif is a liar, and that just ruined her name even more, but you, my dear, are perfect.

And it was a _game_, Sigyn, you know that. I recommended the game of prose, which Braggi fully supported, but like the rest of them, I added my own flair to the otherwise dull game. To add the detail of insults is to also deliver a knowledge to the victim on what they should improve on. If I said Odin is a pervert, surely he now knows that he must either make that less obvious or halt whatever made me call him such. It was all in fun, love, you know that.

You know the rest, Sigyn, you were present. And you knew I had to be up to something important since I was gone for so long a time. And no doubt some rumours reached you. My whereabouts may be secret, but one sure notices when I am gone.

And Sigyn, again, I swear, Odin employed my help just to kill Baldr, and the whole reason I held Lokasenna was in a rage that everyone no longer mourned for the beautiful god's death. Everyone loved him and did everything they could to get him back, even Frigg and Odin wished for his rebirth soon, but not soon after his timeless disappearance, everyone was making merry once again! As though nothing had ever happened! Why, I was so appalled, Sigyn, so horrified at the irony in it all!

Sigyn, I did nothing wrong there. Everyone just needed someone to blame at the end of it all, and who better to blame but the Trickster God, now referred to as the Evil God? Even Odin, the real criminal here, encouraged the ridicule of me! You believe me, right, Sigyn?

"Yes, of course, Loki. Come now, are there any other events that led to this? Anything you did to Odin?" Sigyn asks me, soothing.

"I have never done anything to Odin but help him gain treasures or get out of some mess he got himself into. Typical. He gets himself in some trouble by meddling and so I help him out, gaining some gifts for the others in the meantime, and then he turns it around and blames the whole thing on me! Well, I'm sick of it, Sigyn! Or..._was_, anyway. But now I never have to help that old soul ever again...or at least not in this time," I scoff. A candle perpetually burns next to me, and as my anger heightens, so does the licking red flame.

"Loki, be careful! Do you really want to start a fire?" Sigyn warns, her hazel eyes growing wide as the flame grew.

"Oh, hush, Sigyn, I would never let anything harm you," I soothe, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not used to that, Fire God!" she defends. I laugh softly to myself.

"Dear, you get as mad as the gentlest doe! You're so ginger, do not bite back. Leave that to me."

"I can care for myself, Loki. I _can_," she goes on.

"Yes, Odin's daughter, as you say," I teasingly soothe. "Now, please, anything else?"

"Well, yeah. You have some explaining to do, Shape-Shifter," Sigyn almost scolds.

"On what, Oh Mighty One?" I mean no harm in my antics, honestly.

"Okay, do you remember the names of the trio that created the world?"

"Yes, of course: Odin, Hoenir, and Lothur. Why?" I question, my eyebrows raised.

"I'll just say it: are you Lothur? Or who are you, Loki? Are you really a giant? Or are you an original Aesir?" Sigyn rushes.

"I'm going to have to quote Frigg when she was talking to Odin and me once: 'Of the deeds ye two of old have done, ye should make no speak among men; Whatever ye have done in days gone by, old tales should never be told.'"

"Well, that's among _men_, Loki. I'm your _wife_. Please, do speak on the matter, Loki, I beg of you."

"Oh, come, Sigyn. Old tales can be told at anytime, but your pregnancy will never be told of again but between us, and we're living it now. Pay attention, how do you fare, Sigyn? Maybe you should go see Eir, the Healing Goddess," I distract. I am generally concerned, do not get me wrong. I fear for the child, and I know for the woman to have stress during such a time will not help the child at all. My eyebrows furrow as she absentmindedly touches her enlarged belly, probably just remembering the kid.

"I'm fine, Loki, perfect. That awful time of sickness has passed and I am comfortable kneeling beside you. I have perhaps another month, Loki, and I'm sure that if I truly need Eir, that she'll sense it and come down for me. The child will be fine, especially since I've already done this twice. Now, rest, this is my trouble, not yours yet," Sigyn tells me calmly, putting a hand on my shoulder so as to push me down.

"Well, you know I worry over you. Those tears shall effect the child, and they scar you even more. Perhaps you should rest that bowl upon my head and go fetch her, or at least get a messenger to stand at our side so to deliver the message to her when you start labour. We must have _some _help," I insist.

"No, Loki, I shall be fine, and repeat the steps that I had to the last two times. Now, we should really start thinking of names, dear. If it is a boy, he should be Loki the Second...Oh! Sorry, Loki!" Sigyn cries.

Sigyn and I had been so busy fretting over her well-being that she had forgotten to keep check on the level to which the venom had reached in the bowl. If consequence, a wave of the liquid came down upon me in the overflow and another portion washed over the chains that bind me. I waited, screaming in agony, as the venom took its' course in destroying my limbs. The bowl now less full, Sigyn kept it above me while wiping away some of the venom from my face with a rag via her other hand. As my sight and that stuff came back fully, my wife calmed me down, my writhing subsiding and my cries no longer sounding off. I opened my eyes and looked to the concerned Sigyn.

"Loki," she said in amazement as she settled into her previous position beside me. "The venom, it went through the chains!"

I looked and it was true: one of the chains tying to my wrists had disintegrated, leaving me more room to move. Sigyn and I stared in disbelief, her hand settled upon her belly.

Unknown to the two cheering lovers, there was a small blue bird perched on a rock in the shadows, watching it all. It was a messenger of Eir, who knew Sigyn was pregnant by sense, and had sent the bird to see the progress of Sigyn, honestly worried about the child and mother. The blue creature blinked and set off back to Eir's hall, carrying knowledge that could put the Trickster God and his family in pure danger.


	3. Merry Escapings

_I have a few things to add to this explanation. First, the beginning section of this chapter is written in third person so as to show the events going on in Asgard and such and I return to first person with Loki later on. For the Eir part, I really just made up the messenger thing and I really don't know where her Hall is or if she really does attend Odin's feasts. _

_For Loki's section, I have painted him in a more emotional light, which is understandable for the circumstances. The recollection is kind of like that scene from The Lord of the Rings : The Return of the King when Frodo and Sam recollect the Shire, and that's really the light I painted that all in. For his kind words to the others for helping him, I can say very well that he probably would do so. I tried to paint Eir in the overseeing mother that looks out for the son sense and Loki in the compassionate father sense. It is no secret that Loki was a caring father in the myths so I thought I'd show that in his narrative and dialogue throughout the story. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>As dawn broke on the surface world, the blue bird that spied on the celebrating couple darted through the sky, it's wings beating faster than a hummingbird's. It slowed and descended as it drew closer to the Hall of Eir, a stately manor for the Healing Goddess quite near the wall surrounding Asgard and covered with vegetation of all different sorts. Sitting outside of the green clad hall was Eir herself, picking through the assorted herbs in her gardens for medicinal use. The rising sun hit her golden hair in a dazzling way and her wise blue eyes sparkled with delight as she picked up a newly bloomed rose. Though she was certainly not as comely as Freyja or Sif, she <em>did <em>have a graceful quality to her that was distinctive against the rest of her motherly and rather austere manner.

"What news, little bird?" she breathed, just as the creature perched upon her outstretched pale finger.

Eir was connected to the bird as Odin was connected to his two ravens, so throughout that very morning, the goddess sat silent and listened to the little creature spin it's tale on how Loki and Sigyn fared. Her expression could only be described as interested throughout the speech until the bird came to the part of when the bowl of poison overflowed onto the chains. As she heard the firsthand account of how the binding chains deteriorated under the liquid, she grew more shocked, gasping when Loki instructed Sigyn to keep the flow of venom going on the chains so that the metal may ebb away. She knew then that Loki could escape in a matter of weeks, even days.

"Do I tell the Allfather?" Eir asked, half to herself and half to her companion. "Or do I keep my mouth closed and let the two lovers be? And I must keep in mind that Sigyn _is with child_."

The blue bird did not answer, but instead cocked it's head as though to show the goddess that it was interested.

"Well, I'm just the Aesir healer, not a messenger or anything. It is not my place to spread rumours, even if it is entirely true. And, if Loki does become free, what is the worse he could do? Come back and raise his child like a good father? That's not dangerous, and I'm sure he will only partake in that! Loki may be evil to others, but he does care a lot about his children, visiting his more terrifying offspring almost on a daily basis and whatnot when he was still here. He treated Vali and Narfi well anyhow, and he must have learned his lesson when they were killed. I'm sure everything will be fine if he escapes, there cannot be anymore harm he can do until Ragnarok. That is it, I shall keep my mouth closed," Eir decided, exclaiming each little detail. In the end, she really didn't _hate_ Loki, and she did love Sigyn greatly, but those two could be put aside in her mind just so she can deliver the innocent child safely.

Her mind made up on the matter, Eir picked up the rose and took the bird inside. The creature settled in her nest comfortably while Eir went to fetch a satchel from her medicinal cabinet. She always liked to be prepared for when she could not heal others in her hall, especially when a child was about to be delivered, so she started packing away supplies that she would need if she had to deliver the child of Sigyn and Loki in their current abode underground. When she was finished going through her mental checklist on what she would need and all was settled for the day Sigyn would go into labour, it was already time to go to the daily dinner feast in Odin's hall. She was usually in the background of such events, and she liked it that way, so no one ever minded all that much if the healer was a little late. Besides, there was always a chance she could be healing some poor soul.

Combing through her hair just enough to make it decent and straightening out her dress, she made her way across Asgard to Odin's Hall, arriving just on time. The daily event went normal as usual, with Odin sitting at the head of the table and Thor next to him, his hands constantly trying to stuff his mouth with all the food he could get a hold of and Sif trying to keep her plate clean of the leftover bones he tossed carelessly about. Eir rolled her eyes as she felt a wave of pity for those who had to sit next to the Thunder God - Sif, Odin, and when he was still here, Loki. She remembered how it had always been Loki to try and calm the heavy eater down so that the rest of the Aesir could eat too, and he was usually successful, but now there sat only the annoyed Sif and Odin who could care less. She had to admit, Loki's chaos certainly did bring on an interesting order of sorts. He kept _Thor _in check, for Odin's sake!

As the time came to when the gods and goddesses finished their meal, everyone quieted as Odin stood. Taking up his wine glass, he signaled all to pay attention to his words. Eir put down her fork on her plate of mostly untouched food, which she had been picking at for awhile. Some asked her why she had no appetite, but she was able to get away with the simple excuse that she was just tired. For, who could ever guess that the whole reason she was so quiet and uninterested in her supper was Loki, a god who was now only told of in hilarious tales of sometime ago? No one felt pity for him, only for Sigyn, who was part of Loki's soul herself.

"We all know the reason why Asgard has been so orderly and peaceful in the last few months," Odin started, pausing for many of the Aesir to cheer at Loki's absence, "but we must not forget that Loki is not the only one who had the unfortunate end of the tale. We must remember that one of our most beloved goddesses also lies down there with the Trickster."

"Who? Hel? I thought she liked it down there!" Thor called out, attracting many glares from the Aesir.

"No. Shut up, Thor. Well, Hel is content down there, yes, but I am talking of your _sister_, Sigyn!" Odin scolded.

"But didn't Sigyn _choose_ to be down there with Loki? I am all for us reclaiming Sigyn, Odin, but Loki must be left where he is, where he is unable to harm any of us. We cannot possibly bring him back," Tyr pipes up.

Eir watches as the god places an arm around his wife, who was holding their child, or at least that is what he would like to think. Hidden in the insults of Lokasenna, Loki revealed that the child Tyr's wife carried was actually his. And, one has to admit, the child definitely had some of Loki's physical features: auburn hair and green tinted eyes.

"Yes, Sigyn did choose to be down there. So though I would love to have her back with us, there is nothing I can do about it. As long as she has a will to stay with the Trickster, she will do just that, and may we all welcome her back if she chooses to come back to us. However, I also fear for her safety down with Loki, where he does tend to cause earthquakes with his writhing. Eir, is there anything to report?" Odin asked, looking pointedly at the goddess.

Eir looked down, sure that Odin had intercepted the news of Sigyn's pregnancy and found it out for himself. Or perhaps he could read what she thought and picked up on the news. Either way, he was not going to say anything unless he knew for sure, and so far as she knew, only she, the blue bird, and the couple knew of the coming child with certainty. She would gladly give up such joyous news, but this time was different for it could determine whether Sigyn got to stay with her husband or not. She would have to tread lightly.

"Well, the writhing certainly do no damage to her at all, and she is generally healthy," Eir starts, looking down. "But whether she was sick or not, I'm afraid she would not leave Loki's side. We shall not remove her from her spot if she does not want to, agreed?"

"Yes, Eir, we will never go against Sigyn's wishes unless it directly affects another innocent person in a rather malicious way," Odin says, one eyebrow raised so as to question her meaning. She could have sworn he did it to make reference to the child.

"What if that innocent person was treated in such a way that it was not malicious at all?" Eir challenged, standing up to face the Allfather.

"Well, I suppose we would leave Sigyn there if she wishes along with the bystander if they so choose," Odin replies fairly.

"What _person _are we_ talking about_?" Thor asks, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Let's just put it this way: if Sigyn wishes to stay down with Loki she may as long as it doesn't harm anyone," Eir states, condensing the rule.

"Why would Sigyn harm anyone?" Thor continues.

"She wouldn't. But the situation of being underground with a lot of venom may harm someone who is stuck down there with her. Hence, Sigyn and anyone else may stay with Loki as long as no one is harmed but Loki," Odin explains, probably confusing the Aesir even more. Eir walks up to the front and stands next to Odin.

"Since there is no way the rest of you can know: Sigyn is with child, Loki's to be exact," Eir confesses.

A burst of conversation and cries of shock started once Eir released the news. For several minutes there was a general confusion and chaos as all reacted to the fact that a woman with child was in such an unsafe place, and many demanded that Sigyn be removed at once.

"SILENCE!" Odin bellowed, bringing the room to a dead silence, void of any unsaid cries. "This matter will be between Eir and Sigyn on how dangerous the circumstances would be to the child. In the meantime, there has been no harm done so Sigyn may stay down there. Even after she has been relieved of the babe, she may stay on, and again, what happens to the offspring shall be between Eir and Sigyn."

"How long before it is born, Eir?" Sif asks softly, concern sparkling in her bright blue eyes. All awaited Eir's answer in a worried atmosphere and even Thor understood the peril.

"About a month," the goddess answered, just as quietly.

"Understood. Eir, if you were to stay with Sigyn until the child was born and all matters settled, would you be able to provide an adequate healer for the rest of us while absent?" Odin asks.

"Yes, Allfather. And I can also provide reports of how well Sigyn is doing via my blue bird," Eir adds, the creature landing on her finger just at that moment.

"Very well. Eir, you are to leave as soon as you can to care for her," the Allfather orders.

"Yes, Allfather, I can leave tonight," the goddess accepts.

Odin then dismisses the goddess, who immediately rushes off to her hall. She had been wishing to be relieved off her surface job so as to go take care of the pregnant one so she was thrilled when Odin told her to go take care of them. She swiftly grabbed the satchel and a cloak for herself and took off to the underworld, the blue bird perched upon her shoulder as she fled.

Having had to stop and rest several times, it took many days for Eir to reach where Loki was imprisoned. After being held up by Hel and questioned on why she was there in her neck of the world, she was finally let through after rejoicing with Loki's daughter, the Goddess of the Dead.

Before continuing, she stocked up on food and fresh water to nourish Sigyn as well as a bottle of fine wine, a present from Hel to the expecting couple. The Healing Goddess stepped lightly into the cave, not wanting to frighten the inhabitants that were no doubt now used to the overpowering silence. She quickly found the rock on which Loki was tied and from behind a boulder, watched as Sigyn stood over her husband to catch the venom in the bowl. She then emptied the filling dish onto the chains binding Loki's neck, weakening the restraint ever more.

Over and over the cycle happened, the venom filling the bowl and Sigyn pouring it over the chains as Loki writhed in agony. Sigyn herself was never touched by the venom as she had piled up rocks and rags to keep the liquid from running over to her and had dug out an aqueduct to transport it over to a larger pond of venom instead of even coming near her.

Eir looked carefully at Sigyn. The goddess was clearly full of energy to take care of her husband, barely minding the extra weight that she had to carry on her. Her brown and blonde hair was just as thick as ever and though there was sweat on her brow and she was paler than the observer remembered, she still seemed quite capable to carry on forever. Beneath her dress, one could clearly see the bulge of a child almost ready to be born.

"Sigyn? Loki?" Eir whispered to them softly, stepping into clear view of the couple.

Sigyn and Loki gasped, clearly frightened by the sudden noise, but they quickly calmed down as they had been expecting the Healing Goddess any day now. Sigyn dumped the venom onto the chain once more, telling Loki quietly that one more dish full should break the chain holding down one half of his neck. Loki motioned Eir to come forward with a free hand.

The goddess approached and presented the wine, cheerful to see dear friends again.

* * *

><p>After learning that the venom could cut through the chains, Sigyn set to work on pouring even more of the liquid onto the restraints. Under my direction, she kept up the cycle until my right hand was free. I told Sigyn to pile some rocks up around her and stuff the holes with rags so that no venom could reach her. In the meantime I helped out by digging out a small aqueduct, starting near my head, so that the liquid could go over the chains, into the newly formed stream bed, and join the rest of the venom in a nearby pond. After getting my right hand free, Sigyn started on my right leg so that I would have time to make the way for the venom.<p>

As we worked through the tedious cycle, Sigyn and I dreamed and talked about how soon we could get out of here, where we would go, and how to raise the child.

"Oh, Loki, I almost have your ankle free!" Sigyn exclaimed as she poured one last dish full of venom over the metal.

I heard a clink as the metal fell away from my ankle and onto the cave floor next the the one that used to be locked around my wrist. I then pull my knee up, feeling the blood pulse through my foot once more as circulation came more freely. I cheered along with Sigyn, for things started to look more hopeful as all of this had happened in only a few days. If we kept up at this pace, we would be fleeing this abode in less than two months!

"How much longer until we should be free, Loki?" Sigyn would ask me.

"In not long," I would reply simply, smiling to myself.

"And our home, where should we go?" my wife would continue.

"Well, I will not be accepted back into Asgard, or Jotunheim, for that matter, for some time. Surely to them my becoming loose will be an overwhelming symbol of the arrival of Ragnarok. But you can return with the child until it is old enough to leave Asgard and we could live together. I will probably be reduced to live in Midgard, of course, as surely the Elves and Dwarves will not accept me. But all will be well, Sigyn, and we shall be happy soon," I would soothe her.

"But, Loki, my heart shall only be content as long as I'm with you!" she protested.

"Look, we shall figure something out when that happens."

"And what are we going to name the little thing? I hope this one is a girl, Loki! It was so dreadful raising two boys. Yes, I do hope it's a girl!" Sigyn often dreamed.

"If a boy is to be named Loki in my honour, a girl should be Sigyn in yours," I suggest, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I want something more humble, Loki. Perhaps we can use a Midgard name for this one?" Sigyn suggests.

"Such as?"

"Well, when I was last down in Midgard, I went to this small island country called 'England' and there was this most beautiful flower! It was small and delicate with a bright but deep purple colour to it. I asked a passing farmer what the delightful flower was called and he told me it's name was 'violet'. If it is a girl we should name her Violet," Sigyn explains.

"_Violet_. I like it, love. You name the child Violette if it is a girl, Sigyn. I love it," I tell her, quite honestly. "And I've been to England before, Sigyn."

"You've been there before? When? I thought that the only reason you went to Midgard was to go to that one pub all the rest of the gods go to. You know. In Sweden or whatever. I didn't think you actually paid attention to the rest of the place."

"Yes, yes, I love England. The last time I visited the pubs there I asked the bartender what year it was in mortal times and he said it was 1843 or something like that. Either way, the glass of mead certainly satisfied me," I laugh. "And yes, I do pay attention to Midgard. Always new pubs to drain!"

"Loki! Well, whether you pay attention or not, England is beautiful. We should live there if we go to Midgard. Oh, a little cottage in England of Midgard near fields of violets with our little Violette!" Sigyn sighs, resting her cheek on her hand.

"Or our little Loki!" I cry.

We start laughing, imagining us specifically setting out for a violet-surrounded cottage only to have a boy. I am not sure if I really want my son to be named after me, but I never protest Sigyn's wishes, for she should name the child since she carried it.

It is an eerie sight, though, to see my usually crying wife to be laughing as she empties the venom over the chains of my waist. With the exception of my head, my entire right side is almost free after all of this time, but I feel guilty for letting Sigyn take care of me like this, putting her and our child-please be a girl-in way of harm.

"Sigyn?" I whisper.

"Yes, Loki?"

"No matter what, I will always love you and appreciate what you are doing here. And I will always love Vali and Narfi even though we are destroying Narfi's intestines. I love you, Sigyn," I tell her softly, gently. Sigyn smiles even wider, tears of joy welling in her eyes. I reach up and wipe away one of her clear tears with my right hand.

Her tears make me sad for a second because so many bitter ones have washed over her cheeks, keeping her face free of dirt, but I remember these are of love, so I let the tear rest upon my finger. I must be a mess compared to her, she who is always a bright image of perfection, or at least in my eyes.

"I love you, too," Sigyn cries.

"Right now, I can still picture you during our wedding. Your hair was just turning from pale blonde to dark brown, so your hair was so streaked with colours, and your eyes were still that deep brown that glowed golden in the sunlight. Such a beautiful dress you wore!" I exclaim, bringing up our wedding day in my mind, how beautiful she looked, how fair the whole event went...the wedding night.

I lay back and shut my eyes, the picture of her on that day filling in the rest of the details. She wore a thin golden necklace to match her eyes, but her ring was yet to come. Her white dress fell to the ground and trailed behind her. The corset was tight against her skin and was tied in a forest green ribbon, such as the one that was encircled around her waist and tightened with a bow, the ends dripping down elegantly to the floor. The skirt was embroidered with light green designs and the lacy shawl draped around her shoulders matched the whole white and green thing. A crown of white and violet flowers were set in her streaked hair and held in place a white veil that came down to only her shoulders and her bouquet was made up of the same white and violet flowers, grown in Freyja's and Eir's gardens. She was so beautiful, and she is even more beautiful to me now.

"I cannot believe you can still remember how I looked way back then!" Sigyn exclaims, laughing as my eyes flutter open once more.

"Of course I remember! I relive that glorious event every day, trying to keep that picture of you fresh in my mind. If I could relive that day forever and ever, I would, for those were such happy times!" I respond, smiling.

"You know, I still remember how you look!"

"Oh yeah? How?" I challenge.

"Oh, Loki, you've barely changed since you first came to Asgard! Same deep green eyes and same dark red hair and same mischievous but caring look upon your face. The only thing that has changed since you first arrived is the intensity of the wisdom revealed in your eyes, for that gleam in your eyes only grows brighter each day," Sigyn laughs.

"Well, I happen to be older than you, love. And even if my physical appearances change, I can always switch back," I remind her. "You, on the other hand, have changed drastically since I first met you."

"I know."

"Your hair used to be such a pale blonde that it matched Freyja's shade but now there is mostly a dark auburn brown shade with only lingering streaks of blonde," I start, touching one of her golden locks with my right hand. "And your eyes used to be such a dark brown, like a doe's. And, the most noticeable to me: your hips sure have widened, little doe."

I chuckle at her almost offended look, raising and lowering my eyebrows as though I were trying to seduce her into reenacting our wedding night. It's really too bad I am still tied down with these chains, or else we would be reliving that night right now. Just a little longer, I assure myself.

"Oh hush, Loki! I was still a virgin when we married. You know that," she says, hiding a smile herself.

"So how did I look, Sigyn? Handsome as usual, I suppose," I tease, purposefully arrogant.

"Yeah, Loki, I could have sworn you were Baldr that day!" she laughs, playing along.

We fall silent then, though. Remembering why we are here, our glances have been cast down and the joking has stopped. His memory shall certainly be bright in all of our hearts, yes, but in the meantime we should not keep mourning, he would not like that when such a merry event was approaching for us.

"You know, if he was still here, I would have said we should make him the godfather," I sigh, looking up at my darling doe.

"Yes, he would have liked that," Sigyn nods.

"There could still be a chance, you know. Baldr will come back and so shall many other of the Aesir. Who's not to say our child will come back after Ragnarok? Perhaps you and it will be reincarnated in the next beginning," I suggest, really wishing it for them.

"But what about you, Loki? You should come back."

"No, Sigyn. Since I am the starter of Ragnarok, surely no one would want me back again. But, then again, the world always needs the Trickster to be a teacher, and Odin himself isn't far off from this position. Perhaps I shall come back as a necessary role in the universe. But we won't know until it happens," I tell her.

"Oh! Yay! Loki, I got this chain free," Sigyn cheered.

I sat up as far as I could go and looked to see that Sigyn had indeed got my entire waist free from restraint. One little break through the metal had made the whole thing come loose and it now joined the other discarded metal. I am so glad that Odin cannot see this happen!

"So I am about halfway free! I have that aqueduct done, Sigyn. You should start on the chains about my neck now!" I suggest, pointing to the rather deep way the venom could go.

Kneeling over the wall of rock and rag, Sigyn waited until the bowl was once more filled to the brim and then let the venom spill over the chains, telling me how deep it got. I could physically feel the chain loosen to my right, but I knew that this binding would require breaking through the chains on both sides. How slowly the liquid dripped! When the minute comes where it could help us, it seems to go even slower!

"Loki! Stop getting so anxious!" Sigyn warns, once again gesturing to the candle, the flames growing again due to my rage. "And, how bright your eyes have gotten!"

I grin, for my eyes do tend to get brighter as my mood becomes worse. Much calmer, the flame dies down once more and becomes less noticeable.

"You know, Sigyn, you would think that the Aesir would realise that the venom could possibly get through the chains. Surely one of them must have thought of that, right?" I wander.

"Well, Loki, when they tied you here they wanted to get rid of you. The serpent was just an afterthought of Skadi because she wanted her own revenged on you. So, I doubt most of the gods even realise that there is a snake down here," Sigyn explains to me.

"Oh, right," I say, fitting in the pieces.

As my head loosens under the grip even more, I see a shadow shift slightly some ways away from where I lie.

"Sigyn? Did you just see that shadow move?" I ask. I must sound so paranoid.

"I'm sure it was just the candle flickering, dear," Sigyn says, not even looking to where I gestured as she checks how much venom is in the dish.

I sigh and accept that it was just the flame. But, honestly, I really thought that something moved over by a large boulder behind Sigyn. I let it be after awhile, of course, thinking that it is just my wandering over how Odin does not know I am in the process of escaping.

"How do you feel, Sigyn? Are you well?" I ask.

If this was under normal circumstances I would make her stay home and rest the whole nine months, putting no stress upon her what so ever. I would have Sif and Freyja and the other goddesses come often and keep her company and care for her. They are women, her friends should know how to care for her properly, especially if we had Eir.

"I am okay, Loki. The child does not kick often, it is good. And it's not _that_ heavy, dear. Just another half month and the burden should be both of ours, and it's not even a burden! Plus, this sure has been an interesting pregnancy, compared to when I was with Vali and Narfi," Sigyn tells me.

"What? I made sure you were comfortable and at peace. I worked hard to give you that. Especially since I am always getting into such trouble!" I say sadly, realising I probably just made her feel chained.

"Well, I didn't like just lounging around, I felt so useless," she replies.

"How ironic: I did everything in my power to make you chained down and taken care of but now I am the one chained down and you are taking care of me."

"Yes, that is quite ironic, dear."

"I wander if Eir knows that you are pregnant. I mean, surely she senses such things, right?" I ask Sigyn.

"Yes, she probably knows, Loki. She knew when I was pregnant with both Vali and Narfi before even I did."

"Then I bet she'll be coming soon to help you. She has to come, she would never leave us to deal with the labour on our own, especially since I might not be that much help. I bet she comes."

"She will, Loki. Again, she sensed I was going into labour and came right when I started. She shall be here."

I knew it. I knew that she thought Eir would come when she was needed. We both knew it. And we both expect it now.

Many days, weeks, in fact, have passed since we first started the ebbing away of the metal, and far have we gotten. If it took half of a month to free my right arm, waist, right leg, and soon half of the chain around my neck, it should take even less than a half month to set me free. Just in time to help with the labour.

"Not long now, Sigyn, I know it," I whisper. She nods in agreement.

"Sigyn?" a soft female voice calls. "Loki?"

Sigyn and I gasped, rather loudly. But we calm down as soon as we both catch sight of the Healing Goddess. I can make out Eir's golden hair and blue eyes after recovering from the last drops of venom that fell on me. She is clad in a white robe and in her hand she holds a cloth satchel bulging with supplies and in her other an unopened bottle of wine. _Yes_!

"Only one more dish full of this should release you from this chain, Loki," Sigyn tells me quietly after repositioning the bowl under the serpent.

Seeing that Eir still stands awkwardly in the doorway, I hold up my right hand and wave her in. She smiles and steps closer to us, holding up the wine. Sigyn turns to her and smiles widely, and in response I laugh. We had been expecting her and she had come and now this certainly is a joyous occasion!

"I stopped and saw your daughter, Hel, Loki, and she gave me this bottle to give to you two in celebration of the coming child," Eir tells us.

"How wonderful!" Sigyn cheers. "So, are you to stay until I have the child? Or, how long Eir?"

"As long as you need me here for the child," she responds. By the nervous look in her eye I know she has not told all yet, but there is still time.

"I'm glad you're here Eir. I've been constantly asking Sigyn on how she feels but she refuses to tell me her ailments so maybe you can care for her," I tell Eir, actually seriously. I chuckle, though, when I see Sigyn's annoyed glare.

"Yes, of course. That _is _why I came down here to take care of you. I left a replacement up in Asgard, mind," the goddess replies.

"And Odin actually let you come?" Sigyn asks.

"He knew of your pregnancy beforehand, Sigyn. But he made me say it in front of the rest of the Aesir," Eir confesses. I shoot a worried look at my wife, who is shocked. "But worry not. Odin said that no one could remove you from Loki's side as long as you are not very hurt and the child can stay as long as there is proper care of it."

"Right. Eir, you know what we are doing here, right?" I ask, austere once more.

"Yes, Loki. I had my messenger here to see how Sigyn was doing and it saw you two discover that the venom could break the chain. Do not fret, though, for I did not tell a soul of your secret. Considering it would give the child two able parents, I have to support what you are doing. And to be truthful, we need you back in Asgard, Loki, for everything has fallen into it's own sort of chaos without yours to keep it all in order. And everyone misses you, Sigyn dear. Even Thor expresses sorrow for your absence," Eir tells us, petting a small blue bird upon her shoulder.

"They will accept Sigyn back all right, Eir. But how could they take to me? My being free would signal Ragnarok to them and if I tell them that Sigyn helped me escape, then they may be upset with her," I say.

"I will vouch for you, Loki. I promise. I can see all right that you suffer, and quite truly we _do_ need you back in Asgard. Maybe your escaping here can turn the tides of Ragnarok and bring you to fight on the Aesir side instead. I shall mention it before you come up, Loki, I will not fail that."

I nodded my thanks, grave in my own right.

"If you really do want Loki free, could you help me then? To have my husband free of binding when I give birth to the babe would mean the world to me," Sigyn pleads.

"What would you have me do?" Eir accepts.

"If you have any bowl or dish in that satchel of yours, could you fill it with venom down at the pond and help me ebb away the metal. It would certainly help. You might want to wrap cloth about your hands, do not fill it up all of the way, and walk slowly, just so you get no venom on you. Could you please, Eir?"

"Yes. I do have an empty basin that I would have bathed the child in," Eir agreed.

I watched as she tore some cloth from her robe and knotted it about her hands. She then took out a silver basin and walked a few steps to where the venom lapped at the banks of the incline. She kneeled and holding it carefully by a handle she filled it about half way.

"Do not stand so close, Eir. Back up next to Sigyn and then pour it more near the bottom of the chain," I instruct.

I shut up after that, though, for Sigyn then empties her bowl, letting venom drip on me, though not willingly. Eir steps closer to Sigyn and empties the poison onto the chain, the larger quantity of the substance going through it faster. They repeat the steps so many times, Eir going faster than Sigyn because of the basin.

"Thank you," I say as Eir finally breaks the chain that tied down my ankle. I truly appreciate them both. Just the other chain around my neck and my wrist.

The new goddess nods, trying to figure out how to start on the chain bounding my wrist without hurting her or Sigyn.

"Here, Sigyn, take the basin for now so that when you pour out the venom it'll cut through more with the larger pressure. I'll start building a wall like you have constructed," Eir tells my wife, holding out the large dish.

Sigyn holds up the basin, the time of my rest from the venom now prolonged. Eir reduces their space to move around in by building a wall right by my wrist and the wall Sigyn constructed sits right above my neck. Before she had started on the other chain next to the wrist still tied down, Sigyn had taken a stone and made the aqueduct longer by pulling a stone from the former beginning of the line and bringing it to swoop under the chain where Sigyn now pours the venom. Eir copies this act and digs out her own aqueduct with a stone which starts under my wrist and goes about halfway to the pond, where the other way stops. Their inventions in this goes smoothly, and both of my saviours never get hurt.

When the protective wall has been completed, Sigyn empties the basin once more over the neck chain while Eir holds the bowl over my head. They trade dishes and start once more on their former routines. I am fully amazed on how efficient these two work and I know I shall forever owe them both.

"How much longer do you think I have to go until the child will be ready to be born?" Sigyn asks Eir. She had lost track of the days long ago and neither of us can count how many days it has been since Eir first arrived.

"Only a couple of more days, Sigyn. I would not be surprised if the child came out right now," Eir replies.

Eir had long ago tied her golden locks up in a knot to keep them out of her eyes. Her face was now dirty from the soil that falls when I writhe in my chains due to pain. Her white robes now have a tan layer on them. Sigyn, on the other hand, has always had her streaked hair down and her face is still the clean pale from her tears, that still drip when she sees me in whole agony. Her dress is green to match my tunic and the only damage I see on it is where venom has burned through or where sweat now soaks the material.

"Well, that should be enough time for me to burn through this last link. How far are you, Eir?" Sigyn asks as the Healing Goddess comes back up from the pond.

"This is my last link, too," she replies.

"Hear that, Loki? Only two more thin links and you shall be free," Sigyn says to me lovingly.

My eyes have been closed ever since the women switched dishes. If one of them moves, I know because of what I hear or sense, not what I see. Sigyn secures the bowl on the inside of her elbow

and leans over me, kissing me softly on the forehead. My red hair is still pushed far back by her hand so that I feel her lips. From her small corner, Eir smiles at us and then glances at Sigyn's belly.

I grin at Sigyn, not bothering to conceal my joy and relief at hearing the news. Sigyn keeps her eyes locked on mine as she empties the bowl of venom onto the link, but I have to break the connection as the poison reaches me. Once more the agonizing pain drips through my intestines and makes the rocks underneath me become red in stains. Eir noticed long ago the deep red streaks running down the rocks and realised at once that it was due to the venom. After the dish has been placed over my head once more, Eir will linger at my side for a couple of seconds to help Sigyn clean the liquid off of my face.

A couple of days after the announcement of the chain almost being broken through, I hear a clink as the chain the Healing Goddess had been focusing on falls from my wrist, freeing my entire body except for my head. For the next couple of minutes Sigyn steps aside and let's Eir catch the majority of the serpent venom with the basin. When she must turn away, Sigyn swiftly places the bowl over my head so as to prevent anymore of the stuff from dripping on me.

But some time after they have started their process, Sigyn cries out while holding the bowl above me. She drops the clay dish onto the chain, thankfully, and it falls without breaking. The minute Sigyn yelped that messenger bird of Eir's fled from the room and Eir quickly held the basin back up to catch the next drop of venom before it could touch me. My wife falls onto her knees next to the boulders on which I lay and starts panting.

"Loki, I may have to leave your side to help her. Sigyn is obviously in labour, of course. Now, I sent my blue bird to go get Sif and Freyja for help, and they should be here in a matter of moments since I told Hel to let them by if they came," Eir explains to me in a rush.

"Yes, of course. I can take a little pain as long as she delivers safely," I tell Eir, more concerned for Sigyn than me.

As Eir poured one more basin full of venom onto the chain, Sif and Freyja entered the cave. The two blondes ran to Sigyn's side and helped her sit up against a wall quite near where I was situated. They laid out some blankets that Eir had packed in her satchel under Sigyn and had my wife lift her legs up a bit.

"One of you grab a bowl or something and get some venom from the lake!" Sigyn hisses at the girls, glaring more towards Freyja.

The Beauty Goddess got up immediately, carefully grabbed the dish from where it lay by the first boulder, and sprinted to the banks of the pond. She filled it up and Sigyn screamed at her to help Eir break the last chain that bound me to the rock.

"Sigyn, should you really be doing that?" Sif asked, rather concerned and anxious. "I know Thor has been enjoying his time away from Loki and I don't know how thrilled he would be to have Loki

back."

"Hush, Sif! If that child gets to have a proper father then the least we can do is put up with that father. Loki learned his lesson when he had to watch Vali and Narfi, two perfectly fine Aesir, suffer and die. He will be fine in Asgard now," Eir snaps.

"But what about the starting of Ragnarok? It will start once Loki is free," Frejya objects.

"No, not just when Loki gets free. It starts when _all_ fettered creatures are set free. Just because he found a way to escape this mess before his time doesn't mean Fenrir will. For Odin's sake, Loki is the Trickster God! Of course he will figure out how to get free!" Eir cries, totally annoyed.

"But-," Freyja starts as she trudges back up the incline to pour out the venom.

"No! No objections! As I see it, maybe Loki's return will be better for us all. Someone needs to keep Thor in check and give Odin much better advice. Besides, if he is getting out of here sooner than he should, he may yet remain on the Aesir side! Perhaps it is this unfair imprisonment that turns him to the dark side!" Eir snaps. I laugh under my breath. That gentle goddess sure can go at it!

"He killed Baldr, Eir. He's evil," Sif says quietly.

"Loki had to," Sigyn said, her breath thin and strained. "Baldr kind of needs to be dead if he is supposed to come back after the end."

"Look, as far as I'm concerned, Loki was just doing as he should have when he committed Baldr. And if I had to deal with Thor and Odin on a regular basis, I would probably snap, too. Honestly, I don't see how you deal with it Sif, and I'm surprised Loki even lasted that long. He isn't supposed to be held down with us too long, Loki is a wanderer. If he returns I'm sure he will go to plain old Loki and simply care for this child and maybe if we treat him well enough from now on he won't turn back over to the Giants. In the meantime, pick up the pace Freyja, and let's get this child born!" Eir says. In my mind I cheer her for standing up to them.

"I see, Eir. Your reasoning is not that far off and you probably do know best in such matters," Sif admits, nodding in apology and acceptance with Freyja.

"Thank you," I whisper to the Healing Goddess.

"See? He's already a lot kinder after being stuck here for so long," Eir points out to the others, her voice much lower and calmer.

Freyja pours out another wave of poison and suddenly I hear a crack and cling as the metal breaks and falls. The chains made of Narfi's intestines turned to metal slip off me in full and I sit up, stretching my newly freed neck and other limbs. I pull my legs over the rock and throw myself off of the stone bed, glad to be free of it. Feeling the cold stone between the two walls underneath my bare feet, I smile widely.

It is then that I realise how sickly I must seem. I can just feel my green tunic dripping of my skin, whereas before all of this it fit perfectly. My skin has sunk down severely from the lack of daily feasting and it has become more grey than before and I know that my face must look much more gaunt. My hair has not faded or thinned out, though, and Sigyn reminds me often how lively my eyes still are when they should be hallow and dead after such imprisonment. It was her that kept me so bright, though. Her presence alone kept me alive.

"Thank you, Eir. Thank you for coming to care for Sigyn and not hating me and agreeing to set me free. Thank you for keeping my child and Sigyn's opinion in mind," I say, meaning every word. I tighten the gold rope that holds my tunic to me a lot more and embrace the goddess. She goes along with it for a few seconds and then steps aside to tend to my wife.

"Er...thank you for getting the last of the chain off, Freyja," I say awkwardly to the goddess. She nods jerkily and then sits down beside Sif.

I turn to the serpent that tortured me for so long to see if it yet has noticed that I was gone. Instead of seeing the knotted snake, though, I see the branch empty and just catch the tail of the creature disappearing behind the boulders that held me. I hear a small splash as it slithers into it's trail of poison and watch as it drifts down along the aqueduct and into the larger pond of venom. It turned only once to look at me with deep green eyes that were the same shade as mine, nodded it's head slightly, and then slipped into the lake of venom. I, nor anyone else, ever saw that being again.

As I stepped up beside my wife, Eir cleared the way and instead kneeled at Sigyn's feet. I leaned back and sat next to Sigyn, opposite of the blonde goddesses. Her breathing slackened a bit and became calmer, quieter, as she looked up at me. I smiled and lodged my arm up around her shoulders so that her head rested on my shoulder. I stared into her hazel eyes, now much more green than brown.

"Sigyn, it is you who I owe so much to. You have sacrificed so much of yourself for me when everyone else said not to come. Thank you Sigyn," I whisper to her so that no one else can hear me. She smiles and reaches up to stroke my face.

"I've always found it amazing that no matter how much time passes, your face is always smooth. Can you even grow a beard?" Sigyn teases. The others start to laugh and in a matter of seconds we are laughing right with them. Only these giggles are so much truer than the rather dead ones Sigyn and I let ring while bringing up memories. These tones say so much how relieved we are of the new taste of being able to do whatever we wish now.

"Oh no, Sigyn, I have always had a clear face," I say. "Say, we should all have a glass of that wine Hel sent along after the child is born."

"Yeah, we should," Sigyn agrees. "A celebration among friends."

"Yes, friends that helped in Loki escaping punishment. What a nice and safe celebration," Frejya says sarcastically. I am the first to roll my eyes and laugh as the one who usually shows a sharp tongue.

"So, is Sigyn in labor or...?" Sif asks, stroking Sigyn's left hand.

"Yes, in a sense she has started. But it seems this may take some time," Eir says. "Do you know what day this is? Or possibly the time?"

"Well, we left before dawn so it should still be December twentieth. After all of this work and the very brief time we traveled here, I would say it would just be reaching twilight," Freyja guesses.

"This child should be out by noon tomorrow then. December twenty-first, born in the winter now," Eir says, looking at Sigyn and me.

"So Loki is free of punishment and we have no real excuse to make him be bound once more and the child of the two should be born soon. I told Thor I was going to help out with Sigyn but he didn't like the fact that I would be so close to Loki. I hope he knows I'll be back soon," Sif says, mostly to herself, I suppose, by the way she talks.

Sigyn yawns deeply and settles down comfortably against my chest, using my shoulder as a pillow. I lean my head against hers and lock fingers under her breasts but right over the bump of the child. In response, she reaches up and grasps my wrists. I hear her breathe a sigh of content and see her eyelashes flutter so I know she is falling asleep.

"Should she really be falling asleep at this time?" I ask Eir.

"She can. Nothing major will happen probably until the morning so I recommend she rest while she can. Odin knows the last time that poor girl slept...or you for that matter. If I were you, I would follow her example," Eir answers, looking at me sternly so as to make me get the point.

As Sigyn drifts off into her own dream world, her legs slide from their tensed position, the first contractions over. Her grasp around my wrists slacken, but I now support much of her weight against my chest. I lightly kiss the crown of her head, whispering my thanks right in the middle, and then kissing her once more.

"You know, she used to have the most beautiful pale blonde hair. Then she met you and it faded to this dark auburn brown once she first spoke to you. I swear, Loki, she could not stop goggling over you after first hearing one of your stories, and when you two fell in love, her hair started darkening. So much of her had changed by the time of your wedding, Loki, but all for the better. And that girl is who you fell in love with, that even sweeter Sigyn and I must thank you for taming her," Sif mumbles to me, gently touching one of Sigyns' pale locks.

"When I first saw her, I imprinted that image in my mind and told myself that my wife should look like that. I didn't know then how much I would come to love her. When I first told a story to her, she figured out the riddles almost instantly, and she requested even more. I was so smitten with her, Sif! I could never stop thinking about her. I never did stop. The day we got married was the happiest day of my life, and when her features started fitting more to mine, I knew she was part of my soul. Every day I relive those moments, and I told her that. We talk of that day often, recollecting how we both looked. She always says how little I have changed since then," I tell Sif.

"You know, if nothing is going to happen tonight, I think I'll go catch some dinner with Thor and try to be back here on time. I know he's worried about me," Sif says, standing up and leaving the cave upon receiving the consent of Eir.

I glanced at the Healing Goddess, who had long ago spread out a blanket and was falling asleep a few feet away from me. She was no longer at the feet of Sigyn, but she remains close and I can tell that she is ready to leap into action at any second. Freyja herself has no one really to go home to so I watch as she makes herself a little roost with quite a few blankets and settle down.

"Here," she says, throwing me few blankets.

I carefully move my hands from around Sigyn and rest her arms at her side. Shifting onto my knees, I support Sigyn in my arms, smooth out the blankets underneath her, and grab one of the blankets Freyja tossed me to use as a pillow. I gingerly lay my wife back down onto the makeshift bed and set her head on the matching makeshift pillow. I unfold the rest of the blankets and drape them over her body after she has settled back down on her side, facing away from me.

Tucking her small body in tight against the cold, I look up at Freyja, who is now just laying down on her own sheets and furs. She does not look angry as I always see her, but instead content. She has a totally peaceful expression on her face, which shocks me.

"Freyja? Thanks for the blankets and coming down for Sigyn. I may be on the brink of evil but I still care deeply for my wife and children. And I'm glad she has a loyal friend," I admit. Usually I am not so kind, more silent, but my escaping the chains and the coming of the babe certainly has caught me emotional and I want to make sure I let those who cared for Sigyn know I am grateful.

"Yeah, Loki. I'd do anything for Sigyn," Freyja tells me softly, mindful of the two other women who by now have fallen asleep.

"You seem content down here. Why?" I continue.

"I have had a day off from all of those other Aesir. I'm perfectly content to toss about a few buckets of poison and then just relax for the rest of the day. No annoyances, besides you, of course. It's nice down here," Freyja tells me, which I slightly do understand. Having a whole hoard of those monsters after me would tire me out too.

"I understand that. Well, good night, Freyja," I say.

She nods in response and then lays down, drifting off in seconds. It is weird to see us on such neutral ground, but it is nice not having to argue with the goddess.

I sneak down under the blankets with Sigyn and pull her close, my arm draped over her enlarged stomach. It feels so nice to have her back in my arms, as safe as one can be in these circumstances. I sit up to kiss her temple once more and then close my eyes to fall asleep. As I lose consciousness, I successfully convince myself that somewhere deep in her mind, Sigyn probably heard the assorted conversations about my love for her and her friends and felt the small kisses I gave her. Surely she feels how loved she is.

* * *

><p>I wake up to Sigyn stirring in my arms. I withdraw my embrace and sit up, opening my eyes so to see why my wife is waking up so early. My sight adjusting, I see that Eir and Freyja are still asleep, with the addition of Sif, who looks as though she just collapsed where she stood near the entry way and tossed a blanket over her shoulders. I gaze down at Sigyn, my eyes sweeping across her now troubled expression. She groans in her sleep and turns onto her back, her hands locked over her belly.<p>

"Sigyn. Wake up," I whisper to her, tapping her shoulder lightly. Her eyes flutter open and she sits up instantly, a look of pain painted on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Loki, it really is time," she whispers to me.

Tossing the blanket off of her, I bid Eir to open her eyes. She leaps up, just like I knew she would, upon hearing my plead. She helps Sigyn back up into a sitting position and pushes her legs back up while I pull Sif and Freyja back into consciousness. Freyja joins Sigyn's side and holds her hand while Sif hands me a basket.

"While I was with Thor last night he had the servants throw together a basket of food and drink for us all. He even had a little meal thrown in for you. I didn't tell him that you were free, of course," Sif tells me.

I open the basket and inside I see a surplus of bread and fruits and meats, enough for us all. Freyja takes her own share before even being offered and Sif confesses that she had already eaten. Eir would only accept a small slice of bread, saying that she needed to be ready at all times for the child. She told Sigyn just to keep breathing deeply and did not want her to accept food all that fast, but I did get my wife to drink much of the water that was packed.

Some time after the beginning of the day, Eir suddenly told Sigyn to start pushing on her count. I grasped my wife's other hand and Sif sat down next to Eir to help catch the babe. I closed my eyes and let Sigyn squeeze my hand as hard as she could, releasing all of the pain she had onto Freyja and me. As Sigyn started shrieking I grabbed a small towel that was in Eir's satchel, soaked it in water, and dabbed her forehead with it, wiping away the sweat and tears.

I did not see it happen, for I am a bit squeamish on the whole childbirth thing after doing it myself with Sleipnir, but soon I heard the cry of a child. Eir did all of the little necessary chores like cut the umbilical cord and washing the child off and such before announcing the gender. She wrapped the pink child in a thick blanket and handed it to Sigyn.

"It's a girl. Perfectly healthy and everything," Eir tells us.

Sigyn gives a few shaky laughs, relieved, no doubt, that the child came out fine. I smiled and wrapped my arm around my wife, placing my other hand around one of hers. I peer over her shoulder to sneak my first glimpse of my daughter. Wrapped completely in a white blanket, the child can just barely look out from the folds of material. I carefully push the edges away from her face and attempt to see her more closely.

The small girl gives a delightful cry, opening large blue eyes, the deepest blue I had ever seen, reminding me so of the wings of a butterfly. Her tiny nose is perfectly straight and her closed deep pink lips are curled up in almost a smirk. One can clearly see her cheekbones and she certainly is thin, most likely by the fact that Sigyn has barely eaten anything in the last nine months. Contrary to many newborn children, this one has a small mane of auburn hair. But she's so small!

Besides her underweight status, the child has no problems. She looks like the feminine version of Narfi, in fact. Her form is perfectly normal, she has no extra hair like Fenrir, and none of her skin is wilted and dead such as Hel's. She could have been Thor's for Odin's sake! And oh how grand it is to have my eyes feast upon such a splendid sight! I am simply reliving the births' of Vali and Narfi all over again!

"She's perfect, Sigyn," I whisper, lightly tapping the neonate on the nose. Sigyn looks up to me and grins softly.

"She certainly has your smile!" Sigyn laughs. The others cry out in agreement of the resemblance.

"Yeah, that's definitely my smirk!" I exclaim.

"What of her weight, Eir? When I had my children, I do not remember them ever being so small," Sif asks.

"Well, you had the great privilege to feast everyday of your pregnancy, but Sigyn had little to no substance at all. Not to mention that the parents can greatly affect a child's health. It is no wonder that your sons take after Thor in size, Sif. Don't you remember how Vali and Narfi looked? Why, they were just about small Loki's size!" Eir explains.

"And what of the poison? And these cave conditions? Surely this dampness could have made them sick," Freyja says, gingerly stroking the auburn hair of my daughter. I do not glare or reject this, for she so obviously helped.

"It does not seem that any poison touched Sigyn since she herself is in a healthy condition. As for the dampness, it didn't seem to be too lethal since this child breathes fine on her own."

"Well, let's just be glad that she is not just another Hel," Freyja breathes.

"Be quiet, Freyja. My elder daughter is fine just as she is and I love her for it. And of all my children, I know that she definitely will live through Ragnarok. She is not evil, she is benign, so do not judge her, Shallow One," I snap. I just _hate _it when people comment on Hel's withered looks.

"Fine. Fine," Freyja says, backing off.

"How about pouring some of that wine now, Eir?" I suggest, glancing at the bottle next to Eir's satchel.

Eir nodded and grabbed the bottle and took out five glasses from her satchel. Pouring an equal amount of wine into each of the dishes, we grab hold of our own. I raise my own glass.

"To my daughter's safe entrance into the world!" I propose.

"Cheers!" the others cry and we clink of glasses against each others', wine spilling over our hands. I throw back my share of the drink immediately along with Eir and Freyja, but Sif and Sigyn simply take small sips. I understand why Sigyn drinks so slowly, but Sif is different. I look at the expression on her face and see that she is barely conscious of the world around her, probably having a vision or something.

"I remember when Sigyn was first born. She certainly wasn't born with _this _much hair, but one could tell early on that she was to be a toehead blonde. And your eyes were so much _lighter _than this, dear! And not to mention so much smaller. This one barely looks anything like you when you were young, but it is early yet!" Eir exclaims, talking mostly to Sigyn.

"Oh, well, I've always been a bit better fed than Loki, so maybe that is who she is taking after. Loki, do you possibly know what you looked like when you were first born?" Sigyn asks.

"Um. My mother told me that when I was first born I had that much hair on my head, but it was much darker, black just about. And I originally had blue eyes that were the same shade as the Pacific Ocean, but they changed quickly to green. Like, within a day of my birth I had green eyes. As for my weight, she told me that everyone was initially worried about my survival due to my low weight. The last time I saw her, she said I was so much bigger, but that I was still dreadfully small," I answer, shutting my eyes to the cave so that I can recall the details. How embarrassing to admit I am just about the size of a female!

"Yeah, she'll probably take after Loki in all of that," Eir nods.

"Oh, I bet she'll have auburn hair and green eyes like Loki when she's older!" Sigyn squeals, ruffling the child's hair slightly.

"No, not so fast," Sif interrupts. She opens her eyes and one can clearly see that she has had a vision. "This kid is obviously going to be a shape-shifter. She will be able to change her appearances at will. Sigyn, what you name her will affect how she wants to look gravely and if you really name her _Violette_ after that purple Midgard flower, you should beware that she will try to fit that description."

"So how would she look then?" Sigyn asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"Pale skin, black hair, and violet eyes. She will look a lot like Loki when he is a girl," Sif answers.

"And if we name her something more compatible to us? Will she look more like Sigyn?" I ask.

"Loki, you must realise that your children greatly admire you. Hel helps you out often and the rest of your children put utter trust in you even though they knew it was unwise. This child does not know who you are yet, so if you want her to be an image of Sigyn, you must give her that influence," Sif says quietly.

"Sigyn, I shall let this be your call. You seemed so excited about that flower name, and you should go with it if you like it," I tell Sigyn honestly.

"Yes, I think I will name her Violette. Violette Lokadottir," my wife tells us.

I look back down at Violette. She really is a feminine version of Narfi in my opinion, and I really hope that she doesn't change that. Narfi was the son that took after me greatly in looks. He had pale skin, dark maroon hair, and blazing green eyes. He even had a gait similar to mine; so laid back and confident! Vali, on the other hand, had almost random looks. He had pale white skin, yes, but he took more after my father. He had onyx black hair that he liked to keep messy and almost to his shoulder and the strangest eyes, a colour I could never quite figure out.

"Sigyn? What colour were Vali's eyes? Were they red or violet?" I ask Sigyn.

Of course! If Vali's eyes _were _purple, then she was probably trying to recreate him in a sense by naming our new daughter Violette. But why? Sigyn was always so close to Narfi while Vali practically followed at my heels!

"His eyes shifted like yours can, Loki. He mostly stuck with red when he was with you, though, so, in other words, he rarely had his eyes to any other colour. Only when he also with Sigyn would he go to violet," Eir answers calmly. She _would _notice that!

"But why would he have red eyes with me?" I continue.

"Because he was _proud _he had Fire Giant in him, Loki. He was _proud _to have you as his father and wanted to show you that with what he could change: his eyes," Sigyn whispers.

I gape, trying to find words. Vali was that proud of me? I guess I never truly noticed. I should have looked at him while I still had him! Tears brim in my eyes. I turn away and try to get rid of the emotion, go back to my usual stony glare.

"I miss him," I say, my voice actually cracking.

Silence ensues my statement. I pull my knees up and close my eyes; my own self defence position. I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Loki, you were and are a good father," Eir whispers to me.

"Yeah, Loki. I've never seen you in tears before, and it is over your sons! You are the only one that defends your children. I know that if Thor fathered Fenrir he would call the thing an abomination and kill him. But you kept Fenrir safe for the most part, and sane as far as we can tell. And Jorgumand. And Hel," Sif agrees. Even Freyja nods.

"Eir? After Vali and Narfi were killed, did you ever try to revive them?" I question.

"I tried, Loki, I really did. But after awhile Odin finally pulled me away. Narfi's intestines ended up here, of course. But the two corpses were given to Hel, I believe. I don't know why, no one would answer my questionings."

"They'll be reincarnated, Loki. I'm sure of it," Sif says. I nod.

"Sigyn, do you think you would be capable of returning to Asgard right now?" Eir asks.

"No, not if Loki can't come," Sigyn denies.

"Well, it's best you go somewhere besides this cave, Sigyn. Come on, Loki, any plans?" Eir opposes.

"I would, Eir, but Heimdall knows how to identify me, unfortunately. Maybe if I was a fly I could sneak into Asgard in a basket or something. But if I go to my original form, I am sure someone will notice my sudden presence," I shake my head.

"And if I convinced Thor that you should come back to raise Violette?" Sif offers.

"If Thor approves then Odin probably will. And if they want me back, Heimdall will have to let me in. But are you sure you can persuade him, Sif?" I ask.

"Loki, if I couldn't persuade that fool I would only have one child right now," Sif responds, rolling her eyes.

"All right, I'm all for it," I shrug, trying to hide my joy at that.

"I'll go with you," Freyja says, standing up.

"It will take some time so I probably won't be back for a couple of days. Sigyn, I wish you would come but in the meantime I'll do everything I can for you," Sif says.

Freyja and Sif then take their leave, heading towards the surface world and Asgard. I look back down at my blue-eyed doll and smile fondly, my consciousness grasping onto the feeling of my family becoming whole again. A father. A mother. And the newborn little child. This is my second chance at starting this all over and I swear not to screw it up.

"I won't fuck this all up again, Sigyn. Either this child lives or I know I am damned," I tell her.

"You know, Loki, Hel might grant you the reincarnation of Vali and Narfi. Especially since they are her brothers. You should see her about that," Eir suggests, in a a firm tone to signal that she is serious about me following the statement.

My lips curl up in a mischievous smile, the one I'm known for. Soon my family will be tricked into becoming truly whole again. Let's hope I don't fuck it up.

* * *

><p>P.S. Please please please review this story. Two is pretty sad since I want to know if anyone actually cares to read it. I can go two ways now:<p>

1. Wrap this up in the next chapter with a really fucked up ending

2. Keep going and have everything turn up all nice and safe for the Asgardians in maybe more than 2 more chapters and maybe even make Ragnarok be a bit more pleasant for all because of Loki's doings.

So, this is my threat, which usually I don't like doing. Because I have so many other ideas for fanfics I want to get this done, but I really want to know if anyone is reading this. So if you read it, you glanced at these pages, put up some little word on how much you love/hate this and then I'll know. Then I'll update. Thank you.


	4. Sorrowful Sacrifices

**Okay, so I'm continuing this all. I'm far too invested. Anyway, I'm sorry if it gets a little scratchy since I started this right after publishing Chapter 3 but then I started residing in my vacation home under the Thor category with all of those awesome Loki fanfics and I just got back from holiday there. Forgive me if something seems unclear and please notify me immediately.**

**I hope the POVs are obvious. It goes from Vali the night he dies, to Sif visiting Thor, to Hel when she recieves word from Odin, to Loki while still in the cave, back to Sif as she goes for Loki, back to Loki when talking to Hel, then back to Hel for her to do her thing, and ends off with Loki. Sorry, there were many side stories that had to take place for the whole thing. Hope this doesn't confuse you, because it certainly lost me sometime ago. O.o**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Mummy, when is Dad coming home?" I ask my mother, the goddess Sigyn.<p>

Narfi is standing close to me, his eyes round, remembering the last time our father, the Trickster God, Loki, disappeared. Mum got so frustrated when I asked the last time that she sat us down and told us how bad Dad was and how his frequent disappearance was very naughty. She explained how he was a Trickster, which was a person who would go around and bother people. When Narfi finally asked her if Dad was evil, she told us he wasn't and that she was just venting. She said that though our father did annoy many people, he actually helps out those same people and how he got many of the gods great gifts, like Thor's hammer. Mum said that the only reason she got so mad over Dad's disappearance was that she was worried on when he was coming back.

But this time is different. Dad has been gone for so much longer and Mum said that he is in real trouble this time and that a lot of the other Aesir are upset with him. She told us that when some of the Aesir would whisper when we passed by, but she never said where he was or when he'd be back.

Narfi looked up at Mum expectantly. He was still young, at least compared to me since there seemed to be a gap between the maturity in our personalities. I am now fifteen, and yes, I still call my mother 'Mummy'. I do dearly love my mother. Narfi is nearing twelve, so he still addresses our parents Mummy and Daddy accordingly. We are still so young and often now Mum will glance at us with a worried look, no doubt invoked by Dad's prolonged and stressful absence. I know she cannot bare to be without him.

"I don't know, Vali. I hope soon," Mum answers. Narfi runs up to Mum and hugs her, for he knows already that she is on the brink of tears, before I can even see her look of sadness.

Narfi and I have personalities worlds apart. He always stays home with Mum unless she goes somewhere and helps her with everything. He will sit there with her for hours, listening to her tell stories of when she was his age and those sorts of tales. He learns firsthand accounts about what Midgard is like. But he somewhat fears Dad, after listening to Mum go on about his peculiar behaviour and whatnot, which is odd because he looks a lot like him. Narfi has auburn hair, dark enough to match up with Dad's maroon hair with a tint of Mum's blonde and brunette hair, and his eyes are a bright emerald. He may have the appearances of the Trickster, but he is a gentle soul like Mum and never gets into trouble.

I, on the other hand, hold my dad, Loki, as my personal hero. When he is here in Asgard I like to spend all of my time with him, seeing what he does and what makes him so unique in our community. I love hearing the other Aesir tell me tales that he had a role in and I always listen carefully to my father's own tales of his life, about his childhood with Surtr and his adventures with Odin or Thor. His talents amaze me. Especially since I, myself, inherited his ability to shape-shift. I love being part Fire Giant, as well, and like studying who Farbauti and Surtr are and how they affected their own worlds and ours by giving us Dad.

To show my dad how proud I am of our heritage, I altered my appearances to match his descriptions of Farbauti. I like my hair black and at the length my father keeps his, with it's feathery texture, and I keep red eyes when I am with him so to pronounce our ancestry, to say I am the son of a Fire God. But when I am around Mum only, my eyes rapidly change to a violet colour, as though her complete Aesir heritage wholly sucks the Giant spirit out of me. Since violet seems to be my default eye colour, I assume that was the colour I was born with. And I have had black hair for as long as I can remember. It's been so long since I fit my looks to our heritage, I suppose I have simply forgotten how I looked when I was little. I hope Dad notices my effort with the red eyes and all.

Besides our separate hair and eye colours, Narfi and I do resemble each other. Everyone is Asgard has white skin, yes, some tanner than others and all, but our family has this odd tint of grey to our skin. Well, besides Mum. Mummy has this weird look about her that says she is healthier than the rest of us, even though we are all perfectly fine. Mum takes after her mother, Frigg, in her pale skin and slightly filled face and though she's skinny, she certainly has some flesh on her bones. Not to be rude or anything. Narfi has a lot of Mum's more human looks, but Dad and I are small and thin, perfect for his cunning nature. I am not threatened all that much by Thor's more muscular children, just like Dad isn't afraid of Thor, because cunning runs through our blood and I know I am clever enough to escape them.

"Oh. Vali, your eyes changed colour. Are you okay?" Mum asks me, using her finger to tilt my head back.

"Yeah, Mum, I'm fine. What colour are my eyes now?" I ask eagerly.

"Red. This really bright red," she tells me.

"Whoa! It's blood red. Or fire red. Or something," Narfi exclaims, looking at my eyes.

"But I only have red eyes when Dad is here. Maybe he's coming back soon!" I cheer.

"Yeah, maybe, Vali. We can certainly hope," Mum assures me. I sit at the kitchen table, slouching in my chair.

Just then someone knocks on the door. Mum sets the book she was reading down and opens the door slowly, peering out through the crack before opening the door wider. I could hear her heart beat faster when she opened the door, probably thinking it is Father. Or scared that Heimdallr had come here again in a rage, looking for him.

"Sigyn, aren't you coming to Odin's feast?"

It's Tyr's wife. She's pregnant right now, which Mum says is a bit odd because Dad went over to their place a couple of days before she announced it. She has accused Dad of cheating on her, but she doesn't seem to be all that mad about it. She says that it was probably just some trick he pulled to get Tyr mad. She never takes his cheating seriously, probably because all of the gods do it. I won't though, I'll be good to my wife. I swore that to myself when I was younger and told Dad that. He wished me good luck!

"He's holding feasts again? Doesn't it seem a bit early to start celebrating after Baldr's death?" Mum asks.

After the Handsome God's death, Odin stopped holding the daily feasts and so we have been staying home for dinner. Thinking that the mourning was still on, we ate dinner already. It is a bit early for us to start celebrating after his sad loss.

"Odin said that Baldr would not of liked us being so sad all of the time. Especially since we have the absence of Loki to celebrate," Tyr's wife says. I am shocked that they cheer for my father's absence, resulting in my glare at the pregnant woman from behind my mother.

"Keep that tongue bitten if you have something nasty to say of Loki in front of Vali and Narfi and me. Loki is not that bad, you just don't see his inner beauty," my mother defends.

"Yeah! Stand up to her Mummy!" Narfi calls, grinning widely.

"Narfi, hush, dear. Well, we've already eaten," my mother tells Tyr's wife, looking severely at Narfi first.

"Oh, at least come and get a little drunk," she invites.

"And if Loki comes home while I am gone?"

"Then he can come to Odin's. He should know Odin well enough to know there is always a feast."

"Fine. Fine," my mother gives in. "But Vali, Narfi, you're staying here. Keep Father here if he comes, all right?"

"Okay, Mummy. We'll try to keep him here. But don't blame us if he escapes," I respond.

Mum laughs to herself a little, then grabs her cloak and heads out. Tyr's wife had left immediately after Mum gave in, so she's probably almost to the Hall. I wave as she closes the door behind her.

"Vali, do you really think that Daddy is coming home tonight?" Narfi asks me, looking at me with round eyes.

"Maybe. You know how tricky Dad is, never telling us when he comes and goes. You just have to be calm when he arrives here in a panic or drunk. Now, come on. Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" I reply, chasing him down the hall to his room.

After hearing a bedtime story, Narfi finally fell asleep, leaving me alone to myself. I went out to the living room and sat back on the sofa, closing my eyes. In my mind, I tried to picture how my father probably looked like when he was my age and what he was like and all that stuff. I wish he would tell me how powerful he was back then, but he has never mentioned his abilities to me. Sometimes he will even leave out chunks of his stories. I really wish he would include them, but instead he has kept so many secrets from me!

As I play out my frustrations with my actually very quiet father, I hear the door creak open. I look up, expecting Narfi, who had frequent nightmares, but instead Dad came rushing in. His maroon hair was a bit longer than last time and was thrown back and knotted, as though he had run some ways, which he probably has. His green eyes were wide, almost frightened. I smiled at Dad's return for a second, but I frowned when I caught his expression.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I ask, standing up.

"Your mother. Where's your mother?" he breathes.

"She went to Odin's feast. The first one since Baldr's death." After this he calms down and catches his breath. "What's wrong?"

"Look, you've heard the rumours about who killed Baldr, right?" he asks me, touching my forearm so to signal for me to sit back down with him.

"Yeah, they say it was you, Dad," I respond, my eyebrows furrowed. "You're in trouble, aren't you?"

"No. Yes. I really don't know. I know they would be upset, but is there punishment? Look, Vali, what ever happens throughout the next few days, just remember that I only do what is absolutely necessary and that I love my family very much. I would never let you be in harm, so if _anyone _tries to say you are evil because of me and try something funny on you, don't you let them. You and Narfi and Mum are all innocent. I...I have to go," he says. I am only more confused.

"Dad, you killed Baldr?"

"Yes, Vali, I had to. Odin told me to," he confesses. He sounds honest. He even looks me in the eye!

"When will you be back?" I ask. "Mum told me to keep you here."

"I don't know. I'll see you soon, though. I'll tell her you tried to stop me, okay?" he says gently.

I nod. I stand up with him, reaching to about his height. He smiles at my size and ruffles my hair. Not knowing when I would see him next, I embrace my father and then watch him leave. I follow his steps a few seconds after he leaves, but when I reach the doorstep, he is gone. Instead, I hear someone breathing heavily. I step off the porch and see my mum standing behind a tree, breathless.

"Mum?" I call.

"Vali. Was your father just here?" she asks.

"Yes, but he left. I tried to keep him here, but he said he needed to leave."

"I know. He really is in some trouble, Vali. Maybe I should stay here just in case."

"No. Really, Mum, I don't think he's coming back right now. I think he's going to Odin's Hall because I said you were there."

She nods and embraces me. I tell her Dad will be okay, like he always is, but she looks doubtful. She leaves then, straightening out her hair with her fingers as she goes. I return inside after that and sit back down on the sofa. My hands interlocked behind my head, I close my eyes and am unconscious in no time.

But then I hear voices and I jump to my feet, frightened. I don't know how long I had been asleep, but it doesn't seem like long. I let my eyes adjust to the light and then look up to find two messengers of Odin along with Tyr. I know they are probably just looking for Dad.

"Loki isn't here. He left some time ago," I say sleepily.

"No, Vali, we are here for you and Narfi," Tyr objects. He points one of the men down the hall while the other stands next to me.

"Why? Dad told me I am totally innocent," I reject.

"Vali, there is nothing I can do. Odin called for you and your brother to be presented before him."

"Are you going to tie us up like you did to Fenrir? Because that's not fair," I ask.

Tyr gets a weird look upon his face, between sadness and shock. He was the one that made Fenrir get tied up so I hope he himself is tied up. Fenrir is really good.

"Vali! What's going on?" Narfi cries. I look over to see the messenger carrying the struggling child out of the door.

"Vali, you must come with us, or we will remove you by force," Tyr says, becoming stony again.

I nod and follow him out of the door. Tyr leads me over the bridge out of Asgard into the forest. There a crowd has gathered and there are many rebellious cries throughout the mob. The people part, though, as they lead Narfi and me forward. I briefly see Mum at the back of the crowd, but she does not see me for her head is down and she is crying really hard. I can hear her sobs.

I can feel my hair and eyes change colour. I suppose I am a natural redhead because my hair is now a crimson matching my father's. I know that my eyes have changed green as well. I suppose these are my final minutes, by the way the crowd looks at us, so I might as well revert back to my natural appearance. Narfi and I really do look alike, and we both take after Dad.

In front of the crowd, I see my father caught in the arms of a warrior, writhing and screaming. When he sees Narfi and me, he stops, a defeated look upon his face, and then attempts to escape even harder. His expression tells me that something is terribly wrong. Odin then whispers something to the messenger and instantly the whole crowd moves farther back, isolating Narfi and me. This is bad. This is really bad.

"Daddy! Tell Daddy to escape like he always does and get us out of here!" Narfi shrieks as Odin comes toward us.

I believe Dad heard Narfi because he is looking at him and saying something that I can't hear over the crowd. I back up instinctively from Odin, fearing the worst.

"Daddy told us to try and run. He said that all will be well if we run," Narfi told me.

I try to back up even further, but the messenger grabs my arm and forces me forward, standing behind me now.

"Dad, please help us. You have to, Dad, you have to. Please, help us," I whisper over and over, locking eyes with him.

Odin stands next to us now, though, and mumbles some words that I cannot catch. He talks too fast. Someone behind me assures that all will be well, but that just makes me feel even worse. I don't know what is going on, I don't know what Dad did. I wish someone would explain. I wish someone told me why I am being punished. But all I hear are peoples' shouts for Loki to die. I am so scared, Daddy, I really am. I am so sorry for whatever I did.

As I plead for my innocence, Odin murmurs one last word, and that is really the last thing I remember. Why did they do that to me?

* * *

><p>"Sif! You are back earlier than I expected! How is the child?" Thor exclaims as I enter our home.<p>

"The child is fine, Thor. She's one of the most beautiful children I've ever seen," I reply sternly.

"Really? I thought the thing would be a mutant after being stuck down there for so long. And a girl, eh? Good for Sigyn!"

"And Loki," I remind.

"Oh, Loki doesn't matter here. He is trapped! He is not fit to be a father!" Thor laughs.

Normally I would agree with Thor. I really would. But something about seeing Loki so vulnerable and kind made me rethink him. I can't help but have pity on the god. I mean, it is not his fault that he is a Giant or that we all have the wrong impression of him! He does things because they are truly necessary.

"Shut up, Thor."

"What? Sif, Loki is a bad guy. Do not feel soft for him!" Thor shouts.

"Then why did you spend all that time with him, Thor? Has anything really changed in Loki since you last went hunting with him?" I question.

"Ummm...yes? He killed Baldr, Sif!"

"But Baldr needs to be dead if he is to be reborn after Ragnarok, Thor. And Odin asked him to! Thor, Loki was just doing his job!"

Thor just gapes at me, kind of like a fish. Snapping his jaw shut, he grabs my wrist tightly and leads me out of our Hall and over to Odin's. Knocking aside Odin's servants, he marches me right upstairs and into his father's room.

"Father, you must knock some sense into my wife here!" Thor growls. Odin looks up in almost fright.

"What has she said?" he asks.

"Tell him, Sif! Tell him what you just said to me!"

"Look, Allfather, all I told Thor was that Loki was innocent in Baldr's death. I mean, a god has to be dead to be reborn, right? And Loki told us that you specifically asked him to kill Baldr," I say calmly.

"See? See what foolish words Loki has forced her to stay. Now, be honest, you didn't _actually _have Loki kill Baldr, right? I mean, to have your own son murdered is insane!" Thor continues.

"Thor, I'm afraid Sif is right. Remember, we did not punish him for the death because it was for the best. We punished him for Lokasenna," the Allfather opposed.

"We killed his sons and strung him up with a snake all for a few unpleasant truths he reminded us of? Come on, Odin, he was just pointing out the true faults we all have taken part in! We always remind him of his faults, why can he not, for once, remind us of ours?" I plead.

"Er...Tell me, Sif. Why the sudden interest in Loki?" Odin asks.

"Because his punishment is unfair! He has a beautiful little daughter, Odin. He deserves to at least have this child. We locked up his first three, we killed is second two, why must we also do away with the third attempt? Does he not deserve to enjoy fatherhood?" I question.

"So this is just over the daughter?" Odin challenges.

"Well, he also is a god, he should be up here in Asgard with us."

"Has something major happened while you were with Sigyn and Loki, Sif? Tell me."

"Loki is a Trickster, Odin. He cannot be bound, he will always find a way around it."

"So he has gotten free?"

"I never said that. Just, please accept him back in Asgard, Allfather. We owe him so much for what he has given us: Sleipnier, Mjollnir, my beautiful gold hair, Gungnir, and so many other fine things. We even owe him the price for getting the wall for free! We cannot turn our back on him."

"But what about Ragnarok?" Thor asks.

"Eir told me that the whole reason Loki would go back to the Giants would be our imprisoning him. She told me he needed that freedom or he would go elsewhere, but whatever means. But if we let him free, he would know that we actually did care about his presence with us and would instead fight with us. Accept him now, and we get a Trickster on our side for good," I explain.

Odin seems taken aback, for he strokes his beard and looks down with a hard, thoughtful gaze.

"It would appear so," the Allfather says. "He _has _gotten free, right?"

"Yes, Allfather."

"At the risk of being protested against by the other Aesir, tell Loki to come before me."

"Thank you, Allfather, thank you," I say. Before Thor can catch me I start off from the room.

"Wait, Sif," Odin calls. "Remember to tell Loki that his acceptance back into Asgard may cost him."

I nod, unsure what he means by _price_, but rush out of the room all the same. Sigyn will be _thrilled _to be welcomed back into Asgard with a husband upon her arm!

But as I am about to exit the gates to the Bifrost, I can see one of Odin's messengers coming forward. I hear that he is going to Niflheim to deliver an important message to Hel and that if he is to see Loki come near, he must halt Loki at the gates if he has seen Hel since he had broken free. Is she part of the price? No, she has to be in it as a condition. I sprint forward down the bridge, knowing now to stop Loki from seeing the goddess or at least not complying with whatever she wants.

* * *

><p>"Hel?" someone calls. I look up and see that my servant has brought in a messenger from Odin. I wave him in.<p>

"Yes?" I greet.

I have had a long enough day. Well, what is a day to me down here in Niflheim. Dealing with the Dead isn't the simplest task.

"I have a message from the Allfather."

"Do tell."

"Madame, Odin has learned that Loki has broken free of his bonds in your world during the period in which is daughter was born. Sif has proposed for Loki to return to Asgard, as it would only be fair since he has presented with so much and he has right to raise his daughter, and Odin has agreed to grant the Trickster entrance."

"If my father has escaped already, then why bother me?" I ask.

"Odin wants Loki to pay the price for his acceptance back into Asgard. Tell me, Vali and Narfi are under your rule, correct?"

"Yes, Vali and Narfi are among the Niflheim dead."

"The Allfather feels that Loki will be here to reclaim his sons. Has he been here?"

"No."

"Well, he probably will so that his family can be complete. The Allfather requests that if Loki comes here looking for a way to regain his sons, that you place them elsewhere."

"As in Midgard or...?" I trail off, sitting up fully.

"It is all in this letter, Hel."

The messenger hands me a sealed envelope. I crack open the seal after dismissing Odin's messenger. This task will be the hardest yet.

* * *

><p>I kiss Sigyn on the cheek and then stand up.<p>

"Wait, Loki, you don't mean to leave now, do you? I meant for you to go after your sons later," Eir exclaims.

"Well, I might as well get this over with while I am still down here, right?" I ask, raising my arms to gesture to my prison.

"No, Loki, stay longer, please. I have something to ask you," Sigyn pleads, looking up at me. Violette is held in the crook of her elbow.

"Fine, a little longer. What do you need to know, my little doe?" I resign.

"Please, tell me, what did Vali look like when he was brought forward during his sacrifice?"

"Why does it matter?" I question, my eyes narrowing at my wife. Why must she remind me of that fateful night in such excruciating detail?

"Because I just remembered that before I left for Odin's Hall his eyes changed to red. He told me that his eyes are always red when he is near you. So, were they?"

"No, I honestly don't remember his eyes ever being red or violet. Honestly. But I do remember how he looked that night," I whisper, my eyes widening in horror of the screams and cries of my sons. "His hair was the exact colour and shade of mine, and the same thing with his eyes. He looked exactly like me when I was his age, and Narfi was pretty close, but he had those blonde and brunette streaks that made his auburn. I thought he had black hair."

"He did have black hair and red and violet eyes. Loki, how could you not notice how hard he worked to show off his heritage for you?" Sigyn scolds.

"I was too busy enjoying my time with him! I don't bother to notice others' appearances when I am having a swell time with them!" I defend.

"So you don't remember what your sons looked like?" Eir asks.

"Eir, when I think of my sons now I can only picture the horror in their eyes the night they died! Can you blame me for that?"

"No. No, there is nothing wrong with remembering that night only. That was terrible of Odin."

"Thank you."

"Are you really going, Loki?" Sigyn asks me, sadness in her voice.

"Yes. If I am only to die later on, why not enjoy my family now? Cannot I bring back those I love for the last few years of this world?" I question, my voice hard.

"And if Odin finds out?" Eir threatens.

"He is a father himself, why cannot he understand my situation as a loving parent? Plus, he never pays attention to Hel much. No one does," I remind.

"Well, Loki, Odin can do many things to punish you besides that, so I shall let that be. Just remember that the Allfather is under much pressure to keep you oppressed."

"Reminder taken. I shall heed that, thank you. Do not worry, Sigyn. All shall be well. We will go back to Asgard and our Hall with our little Violette and Vali and Narfi. We will go on in peace, and this time we will invite Hel up more," I tell Sigyn.

"Yes, our whole family: you, me, Violette, Vali, Narfi, Fenrir, Jorgumand, Hel, and Tyr's kid, just for good measure," Sigyn jokes.

"Oh, that can't be my kid," I deny, holding up a hand.

"Oh yes he is, Loki. Where else can that kid get his red hair?" Eir pipes up.

"Yeah, shut up, Eir. I really should get going, though," I say.

Kissing Sigyn and Violette farewell and telling Eir to take care of my little girl, I step out of the cave and into the world of Niflheim.

* * *

><p>Looking out from the ledge leading into my prison, I see the full expanse of the Dead Lands. The ground and sky are grey, the plants are either fully dead or nonexistent, nothing makes a sound here. This is the Land of the Never Rising Sun. The land where no light shines and all is one uniform colour: dead. Sweeping my eyes across the ground, I can see several mounds, a small gravestone in each, but otherwise completely in the pattern of rising mounds and fallen soul. In the distance I can see the ascending trunk of Yggdrasil, it's roots cutting into the dead soil.<p>

I have been here before. In fact, I frequently come down here to visit Hel, but this time I am merely trying to escape it, and take someone with me. Hel says often how odd it is to have the roots of Yggdrasil here, since it would have died if the people above did nothing for it. The soil is not rich, the water is stale and badly soiled by rotting corpses, and she is sure that Nidhog will break a root someday. I can't see him from here, but I'm sure that dragon is down by the roots ripping up bodies of the dead and sinking his teeth into the skin right now.

I hope I'm no where _near _that thing when I die. Maybe if I stash some money and give it to him he'll leave me be...

The ledge is situated up a steep slope, so it would be quite a climb down for the average person. However, I have the good luck to be a shape-shifter, so I transform into a small black bird and spread out my wings, descending from the high cliff and continuing on.

Yggdrasil was a real point of reference throughout the worlds. It's roots can be seen from anywhere, and in Niflheim, Hel's palace is built near the root. So, heading in the direction of the wood, it does not take me long to spot the palace. Shifting just as swiftly into my natural form, I draw my green robe tighter around my shoulders. I am glad now that Sif thought to fetch it for me when she was in Midgard to spend time with Thor, for a simple tunic cannot alone keep out the bitter cold of the World of the Dead. I mean, it is not snowing or raining or anything, it is just a lack of any warmth what so ever reaching the bare world, even though Muspelheim lies right next to this land.

"Loki, sir, Hel has asked us not to let anyone through," Hel's main servant informs me. Those down here do not know of my being punished, no one informed them and Hel never bothered to speak word.

"That does not concern me. I am on important family business," I tell him sternly.

"Very well. Loki, if you do not mind me asking, where have you been all this time? You used to visit so often, but you have absent of late," the servant asks, he has a general look of concern on his face.

"I have been away on Odin's orders."

"Very well, sir. You may enter now."

The servant opens the door to Hel's court, bows low, and then leaves my presence. I step through the grand black doors and immediately they close, almost ominously. Hel has these doors closed most of the time, so I do not even flinch when they slam closed, the sound echoing throughout the rather hallow hall.

Hel's Palace is void of the luxuries of Asgard, or even Midgard in some areas. It is to say that Death is humble compared to Life. In her court, a few torches are lit with a ever burning fire, but other than that no light is provided. The floor is a plain marble and a long, worn black rug runs down the centre of the room, pews standing on either side. Fine tapestries and paintings of dead heroes are hung on the wall up until the far wall, where it is barren but for two sweeping black curtains and the high ebony throne of Hel. This hall was meant for beautiful celebrations, but instead has been lowered down as Hel's main place of business, which can't be much.

Walking with purpose, I approach the tall ebony throne at the end of the carpet. A skull rests upon it's arm, and tinkering with the disembodied thing is my daughter Hel. I must admit, my daughter might not be the prettiest picture, being dead on one side of her body and all. Her right half of her is a vision of beauty, with flawless pale skin, flowing blonde hair, and a twinkling blue eye. This is her alive side, symbolizing the joy in death. Her left side, however, is marked with decaying skin, greying black hair, and a flat grey eye complete with shadows underneath the lids. That is her dead side, telling of how sad death can be. Upon her split body, she wears a black dress trimmed with gold and a green cloak, my colour, with an ebony crown that raised up in high points above her hair. Though half of her may be withered, she had a look of power and confidence across her face and she sat up so erect and neat.

And that smile of hers! That is not a smile, it is a smirk. My smirk! Besides Fenrir and Jormungand, all of my children inherited that smirk! I am so proud.

Smiling in consequence of my swelling pride of the girl, I kneeled down a dozen steps away from the throne. Bowing my head, I say her title, and then look up to her laugh. Instead of that knowing smirk upon her face is a smile of pure mirth, giggling at my playful teasing.

"Stand, traveling fool. There is no need to bow for this queen here," she says, waving her hand for me to come forward.

I stand up and walk up to her. She leaps off of her cold throne and into my arms, burying her face in my collarbone. I laugh and wrap my arms around her, squeezing her small, frail body to me in happiness of seeing her again. Her pointy crown pokes at my cheekbone and neck but I let it be for I know she has forgotten all about it. She steps back then and looks at me, probably just gawking at my ragged appearance under the robes. Reaching up, for she only comes to my shoulders, she grabs a tuft of my hair and strokes the crimson lock.

"How is it that I have a red haired father, a black haired mother, and I come out with pale blonde hair?" she smiles, referring to the blonde side of her hair.

"Ah, you were just taking after your Aunt Frigg. Plus, you're too pretty to have my ruddy red hair," I answer, belittling myself.

"Nonsense. I love your dark hair. And little Narfi always looked so handsome and carefree with his maroon hair," she waves off.

"And Vali? I can't believe he made himself have black hair all of those years."

"He did? I thought he got it from Grandpa Farbauti."

"Vali was a shape-shifter. So he decided to look like his grandfather. In the end he actually had my looks," I told her.

"So that whole black-hair-red-eyes thing was his own creation?" she asks.

"It would appear so. However, where he got those violet eyes of his, I'll never know. I have never seen anyone with purple eyes."

"Ah, who knows?" she grins. She loved her little brothers, always remarked how much easier it was to mess with two normal Aesir than two freakish monsters. "So, how's your child?"

"She is a perfect, healthy, normal little girl. We named her Violette. And, oh Hel, she is the most darling little thing!" I exclaim.

"What does she look like? You, I bet. Only Narfi really took after Sigyn. It seems to me that you personally ensure that we all look like little copies of you," Hel says, jokingly skeptical.

"No, Hel, I wish one would look like Sigyn. But, what can I say? I guess, I'm too handsome for my own good and my kids want that, too. Who can blame them?" I grin, laughing at my own self-centered attitude. "Anyway, Violette has a nice head of auburn hair and, of course, blue eyes. She has a really deep blue, too. Her nose is straight, her face is pretty, and she even has my smirk!"

"Dad, _everyone _got your smirk," Hel informs me, rather wearily.

"However, she is a bit underweight," I admit.

"So were you! Grandma told me. And wasn't there a problem with Narfi's weight also or something?"

"There was _almost _a problem with him, but Eir solved it all correctly. But, Hel, I mean, this child was _small_. Her cheekbones show and everything!"

"Well, Sigyn hasn't eaten anything in, like, _forever_! Anyway, will she be fine?" Hel asks with concern.

"Yeah, Eir said she will be fine as long as we get her up to Asgard soon. We're working on that right now."

"Why did you name her Violette?"

"I always let the mother name the children, so she got the choice. She told me of this little purple flower down in Midgard and so we named her after that, just with a slight spelling variation," I shrug.

"She doesn't sound very purple," Hel says. "Red hair and probably green eyes is not purple."

"I know, I know," I wave off. "But Sif told us something very interesting in relation to my daughter. She shall be a shape-shifter, too, and a powerful one at that. Sif told me that she will probably be like Vali and shift her looks to match how she feels. Apparently she will have black hair and violet eyes. Sound like someone we know?"

"Yeah! You when you are in your female form!" Hel squeals.

"Oh, hush. So I go for a more sassy look when I shift."

After that I raise an eyebrow, put a hand on my hip, and then throw my hips sharply to the left, transforming to a woman as I do so. Hel giggles even louder as I stare at her with heavy-lidded eyes and a pouty frown. My black hair falls in curls down my shoulders and my eyes are a deep violet with thick eyelashes. My robe now sticks out a little with full breasts, adding to Hel's laugh. I quickly go back to my natural form and laugh with her.

"Great! My father is a she!" Hel cries.

"Dear, are you sure Angrboda was your actual mother?" I tease. I turn serious, though, and continue. "Seriously, Hel, who else had black hair and violet eyes?"

"Vali, Dad. I remember how Vali looked. We were just talking about it! But what are you trying to say?"

"Perhaps Sigyn is trying to recreate Vali with her, Hel. Do you think that's it?" I ask, sitting down on a pew. Hel joins me.

"For Odin's sake, Dad! Of course she is trying to get her little son back! How awful it would be to have to lose your sons in such a manner," Hel whispers.

Silence. For a moment I just sit and stare. Well, no, glare.

"Dad, if you are going to ask me if you can have Vali and Narfi back, please stop there," Hel pleads.

"Why? Why cannot I not request the rebirth of my sons?" I ask, looking up darkly.

"Just don't, Dad, or I have to do something really bad. Odin will make me."

"Nonsense. You don't have to do anything, Hel. This is _your _realm."

"I know. I know. But it's about _you_, Dad, and what he says goes when I have an Aesir with me," my daughter objects.

"What will happen if I ask?"

"I'm not allowed to reveal that."

"If all follows through, will it be good or bad?"

"It depends on how it goes. Just think about it first, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Loki! Loki!" I cry as I run into the cave.<p>

With Freyja on my heels, I enter the cave that the others remained at. However, when I step in, there is only Eir, Sigyn, and Violette there. Oh no, this is bad. Loki _had _to have gone to Hel.

"He's at Hel's trying to get Vali and Narfi back," Sigyn responds emptily.

"Oh god. Oh god. Okay, Sigyn, hold on tight to Violette. Come on, Freyja!" I say quickly.

Grabbing Freyja's wrist, I ran out of the cave and on through Niflheim. There is no time to stare at the awful scenery. I simply jump off the steep ledge and hope I make it down in one piece. Landing on my ankles, I drag Freyja across the shifting ground. Up a mound, down the slope, across some soiled liquid, and repeat. No time to stop.

"Sif, what the fuck are you doing?" Freyja yells at me.

"Odin told me that Loki will have to pay a price for getting back into Asgard. I had a vision that it would deal with Hel and Loki is there right now. Whatever he is doing we need to stop him!" I explain briefly, leaping over a cracked gravestone.

Knocking aside one of Hel's servants, I rush in through the grand doors and onto Hel's courtroom, throwing the doors open harshly.

* * *

><p>"If all goes well on my part, then all shall be well. Correct?" I check.<p>

"Yes," Hel nods, solemnly.

"And will things be terrible if I fail?"

"Three lives shall be lost and two ruined."

"Can you tell me what the punishment is after my final answer?" I ask.

"Yes. Odin simply wanted an answer to this," she tells me.

I sigh. Should I? Three lives lost sounds grave in her words. But that is if things go wrong. And I am a Trickster, for Yggdrasil's sake! This will be a game to me! But if it is those I care about? Shall I get them back if I win? I must take my chances. For Vali and Narfi. For Sigyn. For my own sanity. I will not sleep at night if I do not say yes. I will never be eased if I say no.

"Yes. Fine. I ask for Vali and Narfi, Hel. What is my punishment?" I accept, calmly. My own pride better help me.

"Very well," Hel says, drawing out a torn envelope from her cloak.

"Loki! No!" someone calls.

I look at the doors leading into the court and see two blondes: Sif and Freyja. Sif appears alert and rather agitated, but Freyja is worn and looking confused.

"What?" I ask.

"Loki, do not accept anything Hel offers. She will only be offering it so that she can carry out what Odin orders. It will be a punishment, Loki, a price for being accepted into Asgard. Say no and all shall be well," Sif says.

"You are too late, girls," Hel says, standing up with a wise look upon her face.

"Then what is this price, Hel? You are fair, tell us!" Freyja questions.

"It is all in this letter."

My daughter hands me the thin envelope and watches as I take out the parchment, which reads:

_Hel,_

_Word has reached me that Loki has escaped from his bindings in your realm. I have been asked to accept the Trickster back into the arms of Asgard, but I must demand a price, which you can surely understand, Hel. The price is simple, and can be easily avoided if the thought never reaches his head, but it will be a devastating price if all does not play well in his favour. Here is what I ask of you, child:_

_If Loki shall come to you asking for his sons back, then you must inform him and carry out his punishment. You must awake his sons, your brothers, Vali and Narfi, from the dead, and reshape their forms. You shall make a Dark Elf of Vali and set him among the population of Svartalfheim. Narfi will become a Dwarf and dwell in the deep caves of Nidavellir. You must then fetch the neonate of Loki and Sigyn and turn it into a mere Mortal, placing it in the midst of Midgard. Please make sure that they look nothing as they do now._

_As Dark Elf, Dwarf, and Mortal, these three shall live as the normal inhabitants of each environment, completely unaware of their heritage. They shall be reincarnated in a sense; following only the life that they shall be reborn into. No one must drop hint to them, for I have decided to take it easy on my brother in repayment for all he has given us Asgardians: fire, Slepnier, Mjollnir, and the likes._

_The catch: Loki shall be able to sense his children upon their figuring out who they are, but they must figure this out before they die. If they die in their mortal bodies before figuring out the riddle, they shall be brought to Niflheim and remain forever. But, if they do figure out their identity before death, they will return to Asgard after their mortal death, you reincarnating them back into their original form, but when they die it must not be due to disease or they shall be denied into Asgard._

_No one may help them figure this out and it is completely up to you how they look and where you place them in their respective assigned worlds. And this must only be carried out if he asks. Do comply to my orders or it shall be worse for you._

_Odin Allfather_

"This can be very bad," I whisper, lowering the letter out of my blank gaze.

"What? What is the price?" Freyja asks. Sif had been looking over my shoulder the entire time, so annoying, but I'm pretty sure she was generally concerned. Freyja kept a respectful distant, though, since it was never wise for us to be too close. Something wrong might just happen.

"Loki has to give up his children," Sif gasps, her eyes wide.

"He already did that," Freyja waves off.

"No, Freyja, it's not just that," I contradict calmly, keeping my eyes fixed upon Hel's dark throne. I then hand her the parchment and tell her to read it. As she reads it, her expression turns from curious to dismayed.

"Oh, Loki, I am generally sorry. But poor Sigyn!" Freyja exclaims.

"Yes, however are you to tell her?" Hel asks me, her eyebrows furrowed. Over the years of Sigyn and me visiting her in her lonely realm, Hel has grown to love her step-mother. Considering she has never even met Angrboda due to the Giantess' unstable powers, she has come to think of Sigyn as her mother, taking pride in her new, full Aesir parent. At least she has one respectable parent.

"How do you think?" I snap at her, terribly annoyed in my current situation. "'Sigyn, you won't get to see her again,' I'll say with a big smile. Then maybe I'll give her a lollipop and pat her on the head and leave her there!"

I'm on wit's end. I don't know what to tell her, and I refuse to trick my wife. I won't be subtle, but there's no way I can possibly tell her outright that she's losing her newborn child. That will absolutely break her heart. Thank Yggdrasil I'm in feminine company, because I have no clue on how to break the terrible news to my poor Sigyn.

"Loki, maybe you should just tell her the truth that you had no idea what would happen if you asked her for your sons and then show her the letter," Freyja suggests to me gently. Once again I have the joy, and slightly suspicious, chance to see this usually annoyed goddess' concern for my wife.

"Aye, for what else could I possibly do?" I agree.

"Just let her know you as deeply hurt as she is," Sif tells me, throwing an arm and my shoulders and squeezing me tightly. What the fuck?

"Dad, I'm going to need you to hand over Violette," Hel tells me cautiously. I nod and stand up, she copying my moves. "Worry not, I shall put her in a good home."

I nod again, but by this time I am absolutely numb to the world around me. There is no feeling here, just a sudden emptiness. My body is in shock. I almost feel like I have died. That would be so suiting right now.

"Come on. Let's just get this over with," I say quietly, subdued.

Hel grabs hold of my hand and walks along beside me towards the door, hanging from my arm. Sif and Freyja trail us, their gazes downcast. I take a deep breath and instantly my soul is extinguished. What happened from that moment until we got to where Sigyn was situated was all a blur to me, too unimportant for me to care about. All I am aware of us my unique daughter hugging my arm and the thick parchment in my other hand. I want to crumple the paper so bad and run. Run away from the bad news, from all of this. I can't find a point in me staying.

But here I am suddenly, completely awake to find Sigyn looking at me, so terrified. When Hel requested for Eir to come outside for a second and then left with Sif and Freyja, leaving me behind, my wife knew instantly that something was horribly wrong. Sometimes her sense of trouble does not help me in the slightest. Almost makes me wish I never got in trouble back in the day.

* * *

><p>"Loki? What the fuck did you do?" Sigyn asks me instantly. She has Violette tightly wrapped in her arms, pressing the little body tightly to her breasts protectively.<p>

I sigh. "Look, Sigyn, I never should have gone to Hel, because now we have to pay a price to get into Asgard."

"Out with it, Loki! What did the _Yggdrasil _did you do?" Sigyn shrieks at me.

"When I came to Hel I didn't know something was up, honest. Just read for yourself," I say calmly. I hand her the paper.

I watch her skim the note in a hurry, watching for a reaction. She gasps when she finishes, her eyes wide and her breath caught in her throat. She drops the paper, leans back, and presses Violette tightly to her, sobbing. She does not seem angry with me, though I have no doubt that she will get to that part. But who would not sob for their lost child?

"Oh Loki! First Vali and Narfi. And now _Violette_? Loki, why must Odin hate us so?" she weeps.

"I know not, Sigyn. He is a labyrinth of cruelty, or at least towards those he does not love. I know, Sigyn, this is my sixth lost child," I say.

I reach my arm around her shoulders and hug her close to me, resting my head against hers. Breaking down, she sobs into my shoulder, and I weep so with her. Eventually, though, Hel comes in, apologising. She tells us that she should probably start carrying out the orders for she is at risk of Odin's rage for her waiting around. We stand up and follow Hel out of the cave, returning to her castle. Sif and Freyja return to Asgard to spread news of this unhappy separation, trying to get the other Aesir to stick up for our case, reminding them of the gifts I gave them. We can only hope that some took pity on us and will try to change the Allfather's mind.

In the meantime, Sigyn and I wait in an antechamber to the Throne Room, for Hel refuses to release us until all is completed. She took away our little daughter with sorrow soon after we arrived, letting Sigyn and I give a heart-felt farewell to her before all was lost. Vali and Narfi had been called from the dead, standing just a thin wall away from us, alive and well now, in whatever form they may be in. It is our only comforting joy that at least they shall get a second chance at life. May it serve them all well.

* * *

><p>Leaving my parents in the antechamber, I walk thoughtlessly into the Throne Room. My heart feels heavy as I carry the small child, my little sister, to her punishment. It pains me to see them so sad after such a joyful occasion as the of Violette. Curse Father and his ever need to make things grander! And curse Odin for even <em>thinking <em>of such a cruel punishment! It is not right, nor fair, nor pleasant. This is the worst thing I've ever done.

"Fetch me Vali and Narfi and bring them forth!" I bark at the servants. I step up onto my throne and sit with the child upon my lap, my eyes drinking in the sight of the fair little child.

The servant comes back in no time with my two lifeless younger brothers. They stand stock still in front of me, feet together, arms at their sides, and dead eyes staring dully ahead. They see, hear, and feel next to nothing. The dead's senses always become close to nonexistent when they come here, always in a dreaming stupor. The most they can do is answer a question when spoken to by either Odin or me. Though I guess Father must have some power over them, too, considering he is supposed to lead them as an army against the Aesir in Ragnorak. I still puzzle over this accomplishment.

I step down, handing the child carefully to my head servant, a female Aesir and daughter of Braggi. The three siblings now next to each other, I step back and stare sadly at them. These three, Sigyn's children, my siblings, make me feel extremely lucky for living. Fenrir, Jormungand, and I all lived, and we must remember that, for our normal brothers and sister got such a shorter end of all this. Thank Odin we're not normal!

But still, what a waste of intelligent Aesir! Looking at them, I find that Father is right, for Vali does indeed have red hair and green eyes. His sallow skin has a damp sheen to it, making the dark hair stick to the thin skin in an odd way, and his green eyes are void of any life, cold. Standing much shorter next to him, Narfi is just a smaller copy of the corpse. I feel terrible for striking off that beautiful hair of theirs. To be honest, I've always wanted the family red hair, and am deeply disappointing that I instead got this lively blonde.

Taking a deep breath, I start chanted the runes that I had practiced when I first received the note from the Allfather. Saying it perfectly, I now transform these darling siblings of mine into their respective assigned species, trying to keep their appearances as fair as I possibly can and making sure not to damage their personality in anyway, though I do strike all knowledge of their past. If their hearts truly are Aesir they will pull through and realise who they are.

I pull Vali in front of me and change him into a Dark Elf, trying not to make him to Troll-like. Short and terribly slender do I make him, darkening his skin and narrowing his eyes and making them dark brown, almost black. Dark Elfs are generally foul of appearance so I cannot help this much. I have the servants dress him in ragged clothes, trying to complete the appearance. I name him _Koli_, meaning "coal".

Pushing Koli back, I bring forth Narfi, my eyes sweeping over him once more so that I may forever hold onto that image. He may never be restored to it. I quickly shift him into a Dwarf, his hair darkening to an oily black and his eyes a deep brown. I extend his finger's length, making them to fit to job of making jewelry from rough metals. As my servants place on him his own torn clothing, I dub him _Sindri_, after the glorious hall. How different this makes my beloved brothers!

Next up is Violette, the precious Violette. I am glad I do not have to make her so hideous as I did to my brothers. That did them no justice at all, for both were innocent. I unwrap her of her swaddling slightly, rearranging her features to be more human. I feed more fat into her body, making her face much more chubby. I worsen her eyesight, but I am not sure if I did too much so. I shift her hearing lower ever so slightly, not wanting to take that away from her, too. I lighten her hair down to a pale blonde like mine, not wanting to be the only blonde in the family. Her blanket is fine, I need not to change any of that. I ponder her name and finally give up. The Mortals have so many names so I simply let her keep her current first name and give her a new last name. _Stepzinksi_. Yes, might as well make her Polish so that her fair hair shall make sense. Violette Stepzinksi sounds normal enough.

"Take Koli into the depths of Svartalfheim," I instruct one messenger. "Make sure he has a place to live."

"Take Sindri to the suburbs of Nidavellir," I tell another one. "See to it that he has gold to wrought."

"Take Violette to Midgard. Put her in a well populated but fair position," I demand of my head servant.

I dismiss my messengers to deliver the children and then let Sigyn and Loki out. I grimace as they come out, nodding my head before they can even say anything. Sigyn falls in on herself then, though. I step back in horror as her arms grasp around her thin ribs and sinks to her knees. Father kneels down next to her and pulls her into him, hugging her tightly to his chest and letting her sob on his shoulder. He buries his face into her hair and I see tears fall from his green eyes. Oh the grief! May they not die from sorrow! Please, let them be well!

Eir, whom was waiting in the hall, rushes in and hands a vial to the both of them. She tells them it is something to ease the terrible pain. Sigyn gulps it down immediately, putting too much trust in the goddess, but Father searches through it's contents, making sure it shall work instead of giving it false hope. Finally he sips the liquid and tosses the vial aside, uncaring. I do not mind, they have been through too much today.

When the potion finally kicks in and their sorrow subsides, they stand up and look at me. Sigyn embraces me and Father kisses me lightly on the forehead. They whisper their shaky gratitude and tell me that they shall be back to visit soon. I nod, fighting back my own tears.

"Thank you for at least giving them a decent home," Sigyn says, pressing me a gold necklace into my hand. I accept it, not wanting to reject her motherly love.

When they leave, I slip on the necklace, then look down. I raise my hands, glaring at both the alive and dead hands. Hot tears finally escape my grey and blue eyes, streaking my torn face. I can feel one of the tears accidentally fall into a small rip in the dead side of my skin, settling on my cheekbone. I do not bother to wipe it away.

_Did I really just do that?_

* * *

><p>Heimdall saw us coming from his perch high on Bifrost. We trudged forward anyway, my own heart to weighted upon to care about his small frown about my appearance. I am sure he was expecting our arrival, but he would, of course, be upset about it anyway.<p>

"Halt, Sly One! Where be your daughter?" he asks me.

"She was taken away from me by Hel. Now let me in," I order him, glaring through wet eyes. He frowns only deeper and his eyes widened.

"You may come through," he says, standing aside.

"Damn right," I mutter irritably.

We walk on to our small hall, the one we made our own even though it was not grand. It was _ours_, and we are glad to be home. I shove open the gold inlaid doors and enter the hall, Sigyn following at my heels. Inside all is the same, no one has touched a thing, but the place is dark and dusty. It shall take some cleaning, but this place can be restored easily.

Some Aesir offer their condolences on losing our daughter, such as Thor, while others just smile at my defeat. Odin never comes towards me, minding me enough to avoid Sigyn and me. I ignore it all.

At times I wander how my children could possibly guess that they are from my loins, but what can I do? I just live one day at a time, reading the books of the Asgard library, trying to find some text that will tell me how to regain my children.

These days are unbearably long.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

**Dark Elves and Dwarves are said to be the same people but there are cases when they are viewed separately so please note that the two are different species, hence the different locations. The new names of Vali and Narfi mean what Hel says they mean.**

**As for Vali and Narfi's appearances, I really don't know what they looked like. No one does. So I groped around in the dark and made up that Vali was a shape-shifter so he could have the weird features, and Narfi couldn't care less. I don't know if it has any real meaning. It was just so I could emphasize the importance of Loki to his children.**

**All else should probably be obvious. I most likely won't continue this. I lost interest in a daughter.**

**One Last Thing, though:**

**To Marelne Byrd: Oh, sweetie, your review is appreciated, but I want to correct you on some things, because, trust me, you didn't research the facts:**

**1. Sigyn- No where in the myths does it **_**ever**_** mention Sigyn's appearance. She is unknown, meaning I could do with her what I pleased, since I was basing off the actual myths not the comics, which are a dim version of the myths. And if you're talking about Loki's Sorrows, well, we all have a version of her. We don't need to conform to someone else's perception.**

**2. Loki- Yes, red hair is in the myths, but that's not the way it was in the movie **_**Thor**_**, which I based for Loki's Sorrows. I keep them separate, thank you.**

**3. I'm having fun correcting all of your spelling errors.**

**4. I have no intention in putting Greek mythology in here. This is between the Norse gods and I do not want a whole other pantheon to add to the stress. But I encourage you to check my other story which is a Greek/Norse Mythology crossover if you're so interested. Or write your own. Also, Percy Jackson? Are you serious? The writer messed up some valuable Greek mythology facts so no, don't you bring that up. If you really are a major in **_**writing**_**, you would recognise this. Finally, stop writing poetically? No. Just, no. That's what makes me unique in this word of texting.**

**I can stand constructive criticism, but I encourage you all to read carefully instead of making assumptions. Linking Loki's Sorrows and Necessary Actions will mess you up in my writing. Sorry if I seem totally rude and unappreciative, I just want you to get what I'm saying here. Thank you.**


End file.
